The Art of Espionage
by Shudderfly23
Summary: What happens when a talented female spy is forced aboard The Providence to sail away to the Colonies? After making a professional name for herself in the art of espionage, Lady Adeline finds herself under the employment of the Knights of the Templar who make her an offer she can't refuse. Will she ever return home? Would she ever want to after meeting her Master? Haytham/OC
1. The Unexpected Opera

**I'm tired of reading fanfiction that starts off Haytham-y and then BAM! Connor romance. Drives me bonkers damn it! Rated M for future chapters because there isn't enough Haytham smut on here :) Constructive criticism is always welcome friends, let me know what you think. **

* * *

A pale light swathed her lightly tan skin through the windows of her boudoir as she ran her stocking over her pointed toe and up her thigh, buttoning it to her garter belt that she had imported from France She could not deny her love for frilly and delicate things, in truth her collection of lace was becoming slightly out of control. She sighed, smoothing the fabric of her stockings before turning to the mirror and lightly powdering her face. She couldn't hide the fact that she was privileged in the area of beauty, she was born from a french woman of pale complexion and bright blue eyes and sired by an Italian noble. She therefore possessed honey tinted skin, long black hair and baby blue eyes. She had her mother's full pink lips and high cheekbones while possessing her father's proud jawline. She was unusual indeed... But it was her unusual beauty that made her so prestigious in her line of work... She was mastered in the art of espionage, a skillful sleuther and assassin who swore loyalty to no one. From an early age her father tutored her in the art of reading humans. By the age of nine she could profile a personality and tailor her own to fit it, making her well liked amongst the people. By fifteen she could lift a purse right from under the victim's nose and disappear seconds later without arousing suspicion. She could make a death appear to be an accident, cover her trail, and had the art of deception down to a perfect point. By twenty two she had all those she came in contact with eating from the calloused palm of her hand, they were all pawns. All of them. She was the best at what she did in her own opinion, and she guessed that was the reason for the letter sitting atop the smooth wooden surface of her vanity. It was from one of the Templars no less, who had been a thorn in her side since they discovered her.

"Lucy, Annette! Prepare my dress for me if you please, and my hair must be done. Hurry now!" She sighed as her two maids entered into her room hurriedly, all smiles and excitement. She admitted to being a little too fond of them and that was dangerous... Having love for any person, place or object. It was a hard and painful sacrifice for the money and prestige that came with her lifestyle. Annette began brushing her dark locks smooth while Lucy laid out the dress she had chosen for the event. The letter detailed a simple assignment, to accompany a sir Reginald Birch to the Theatre Royal as an escort, formal attire was required. A carriage would be sent at three o clock on the dot and tardiness would be unacceptable. Inside the envelope was an invitation and 200 pounds as recompense for her services. She was antsy to discover what the Templars wanted from her. She had worked for them twice before and the pay was always good, but they had not left her in peace since. She knew that they knew she was a threat, her lack of loyalty meant that any information she received while on missions could be bought at a price, and that put her on their list she was sure...  
An hour had passed and her curled hair was tied up loosely to the back of her head, threaded through with pearls, and it was now time to slip into that damnable corset. It was nearing three o clock by the time she was fully dressed in an ivory gown with pink and blue floral accents. It too was imported from France, she had only worn it once before this occasion since purchasing it. She slipped on a pair of heels and draped her coat over her arms, she could tell the night would be a chilly one by the way winds shifted and carried down from the north.

"You look lovely my lady, simply divine!" Lucy gushed sweetly, she smiled kindly in return before proceeding through the open doors to the stairs. Her ladies took their place behind her and she exhaled sharply before beginning the treacherous decent. Between her corset, the hoop skirt and the unfathomable amount of fabric on her dress it was a miracle she made it down without tumbling to her death. Her doorman greeted her with a bow and opened the large oak doors for her. The air was crisp and fresh today, Spring had only just begun and already the trees lining her drive were beginning to bloom delicate pink flowers. Her carriage had arrived early, and it seemed they spared no expense. It was painted white with gold filigree detailing the doors and two grand white steeds pulling it.

"Farewell my lady, enjoy your evening." She nodded in dismissal before taking the driver's hand and climbing into the carriage_. How Detestable_...She thought as she saw who she assumed was Sir Reginald sitting across from her in the plush red velvet seats. And here she thought it would be a quiet, relaxing trip into the city. She straightened out her skirts with a huff before greeting the man.

"Sir Reginald Birch I assume?" She questioned in her sultry voice,

"Good day Lady Adeline." He bowed his head to her... At least he knew how to behave in her presence. These templars, or the one's she had come into contact with so far, seemed to be very educated in aristocratic behavior They were always polite, if not menacingly so, and they spoke very proficiently. They were highly intelligent, and thorough in their research and knowledge. They knew more about her than they ought to have, which she assumed meant they had eyes and ears all over London.

"I assume there is good reason for you calling upon me in such short notice..." She spoke in a low, menacing tone with a smile playing across her full pink lips. Reginald did not flinch however, he was well off in the way of scare tactics.

"Indeed my lady, I have a rather bold request of you, if I may."

"Oh?" She tapped her finger against her small purse, how ridiculous she felt in this enormous dress.

"I would prefer to discuss matters of business after the opera if you don't mind though, my lady. Why not enjoy the evening while we may?" He gave her a charming smile as she glowered at him, her blue eyes burning hatefully from beneath those thick black lashes. She hated being kept in the dark... What awaited her at the opera house? He couldn't have called on her simply to be escorted,

"I can assure you Sir Reginald that no part of this evening shall be enjoyed on my behalf." He smiled at her banter, what an incorrigible little thing she was. Still, pleasantly so in his opinion. She was proper enough for the job and she would warm up to the Templars sooner or later. Not that she had a choice in the matter... He chuckled darkly before waving her off. The rest of the carriage was spent in grateful silence as she stared thickly at him from beneath her sculpted brow. Reginald had to admit it was unnerving if only slightly, he could liken it to being watched by that of a great feline sizing up it's prey before pouncing. He kept his palm on the hilt of his dagger in any case. They arrived in the square at high noon, she was guided out of the carriage by the dapper young driver and waited patiently as Reginald quietly gave him instructions. He appeared at her side moments later, offering his arm to her with another of his charming smiles. She fell into her role and smiled politely back, placing one hand delicately on his arm and the other in her skirt, pulling it up off of the ground as they sauntered through the courtyard.

"How lovely you are when acting like a lady." He offered in quiet conversation as they made their way through the crowd. She looked up at him, widening her eyes and fluttering her eyelashes at him as if he had paid her a lovely compliment.

"I am a very talented actress I can assure you." She nearly hissed, keeping her face smooth and smiling. He chuckled darkly in return,

"Precisely why I have hired you dear." They continued through the courtyard chatting about idle things she had no interest in until they reached the main doors. They were opened by a doorman who politely took their coats and invitations and directed them towards the theatre. She was not disappointed with the place, she was in fact almost impressed. It was richly lit with lush red carpet lining the decadent marble floors. The ceilings were high and painted with incredible detail. She fell behind a bit, taking it all in before being dragged back to her senses,

"Come dear, let's not be late to our seats now." She smirked to herself before following obediently. Truth was she was nervous, she didn't want to find her seat for fear of what awaited her there. She remained composed despite her growing anxiety, focusing on the exact placement of her daggers hidden un her three quarter sleeves. She also had a pistol strapped to he bodice beneath the first layer of her skirt and a small wooden box of poisen tipped needles within her purse. She was quick, very quick indeed, she could evade a direct threat. That was the thing about Templars though... They were sneaky... She took her seat next to Reginald and brought out her fan, damn this heat! A whale boned corset did not breath well at all and she was soon sweating lightly.

"Fear not my dear child, no harm will come to you here." He must have seen her shifty glances around the theater, her hasty observations of all those around her. "You are a valuable piece of my plan at the moment. Prove to remain valuable and no harm will ever befall you." She glanced at him without turning her head, a frown gracing her pretty lips. It was a polite invitation to shut his mouth he observed. Feisty... Most women her age were. Finally seating had begun, the room would be much easier to observe when all were still and quiet. She released a sigh and put her fan away for now, focusing on the stage and the music instead. A minute had passed, perhaps maybe two before a large and unusual man made his way down their aisle. He wore his hair tied back in a peculiar red ribbon and wore a cape embroidered with what she immediately recognized as a Templar design. She stiffened in her seat as he approached, examining him a bit more tediously as he came in range of her. He sported a broad handsome face and large calloused hands. A light tan line on his forehead suggested he wore a hat quite often, his foot placement aligned with his shoulders as he walked suggesting an air of confidence. His posture was impressive, back straight and shoulders back.

"A thousand pardons." He mumbled in a luxurious voice as he stepped in front of her. She made no eye contact, no sign that he was even remotely worth her attention as he passed. But when he wasn't looking she was drinking him in, his large broad chest and capable arms. An impressive specimen indeed, and not one she would ever wish to spar with.

"Evening Haytham."

"Reginald..." They spoke without looking at one another. She pulled her fan out again and began fanning herself in an attempt to hide any anxiety. They spoke quietly, to quietly for her to hear over the opera. She again went over the exact placement of her daggers and how nicely they could part the soft flesh of a throat, soothing thoughts to ease the anxiety. She even went on to plan an escape route before realizing when she glanced over that this Haytham fellow was no longer seated. Her eyes scanned the theater wildly before catching his figure hop over the railing of a fourth floor box. She moved her fan in front her face as she leaned into Reginald, he smiled leaning into her as she spoke,

"Has he gone mad Sir Reginald?" She whispered, waving her fan lightly in a suggestive manner. He chuckled in that deep throaty way of his,

"No dear girl. He is only very good at what he does." She nodded, pulling away from him and once again focusing on her soothing thoughts. She noticed a slight movement in the upper right corner of the stage a moment later, something that could easily be missed by an untrained eye. What on earth was he up to? Reginald leaned into her then. She took the cue, waving her fan in front of their faces as spoke quietly to her,

"Ready yourself dear, things may get a bit hairy in a moment." She nodded, placing her fan in her small purse and gathering up the fabric of her skirt. Not a minute after he spoke did a shrill screech sound from one of the upper boxes. She took her cues from Reginald, remaining still until he moved to get up. She followed suit, exiting the aisle calmly and taking her place beside him as they moved almost casually out of the theater.

"What's going on here?" Reginald stopped attendant as he attempted to shuffle by.

"There's been a murder sir, I suggest you make your way out of the building as quickly as you can!"

"A murder?" She gasped hugging Reginald's arm tightly as he nodded to the attendant before hurrying their way down the stairs and out the door. Once outside she released his arm and used both hands to hold her skirt up as they hurried along the garden path.

"How adorably well you play your part little damsel." He remarked, not slowing his pace. She smirked, "You have seen nothing yet dear Reginald." The dainty clicks of her heels accompanied them as they swiftly reached their carriage. The driver already had the door opened for her and his hand ready when she reached him. She bowed her head lightly and climbed in, followed swiftly by Reginald.

"To Fleet and Bride." He ordered before the carriage set off...

"So about your employment dear Lady Adeline..."

* * *

**Was I the only one incredibly disappointed with the design of females in this game? They all wore the same thing! Peasant clothes! There attending an opera at the Theatre Royal for god's sake! That was for privileged people, come on Ubisoft! Done ranting... What'd you think lovely readers? Drop me a line and I'll love you forever!**


	2. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

**Wow, this one came out quickly... Well the next chapter will be slightly more exciting is all I can say for this one friends. It will also be the chapter that the two will be getting to know one another. What do you think so far? :D**

* * *

Adeline sucked up a nervous breath before she could stop herself as Reginald crossed his leg and folded his hands over his knee, the disarming smile never leaving his lips.

"We have been watching you for some time, long before we hired you in fact." She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Your point being Reginald?" She placed an elbow against the door of the carriage and leaned a lightly powdered cheek against her index finger. He sighed,

"My point being that you have caught our interest for better or for worse child. My brothers and I have convened over this for nearly a year and have finally reached a conclusion as to how to handle you." She glared expectantly, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"And what solution is that?" He looked down and took a breath as if to pause in contemplation.

"Well we are either kill you, a terrible waste in my opinion. Or you will swear your allegiance to the Templar and begin work for us immediately. The second entails a contract detailing your terms of service and the penalty of disloyalty, being death of course-" She finally let out the laugh that had been building in her chest. Reginald sneered at her lack of candor, here he was offering her the chance of a life time and she insulted him in return. She then looked up at him from beneath her lashes, her sculpted brows knit together and a tooth bearing grin splitting apart her mouth. Reginald gave her credit, he was nearly intimidated by it.

"And why on earth do you think I would sell my soul to you Sir Reginald? What makes you think I have a soul to sell?" He chuckled darkly and without humor,

"It is not your soul we desire, it is your talent my lady. And you will be well compensated for it I assure you. To join the Templar order is to join a just cause, to fight for a higher purpose! Do you not yearn for a purpose Lady Adeline? Or does wandering blindly through the shadows taking lives as you see fit so rewarding? You lack a common cause! You waste your talent on petty contracts for a meager sum!" His temper was flaring lightly and she fumbled in her purse idly, pulling out her fan to conceal the poison tipped dart now laced between her fingers. The thought of watching him writhe and twitch before her brought a sultry smile to her lips. Reginald took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"Do you not wish to expand on your talent? You would have the chance of being highly ranked even starting off my dear. And if you prove yourself loyal to the cause then you would have endless promotions ahead you!" He was trying hard, she knew it was because he did not wish to kill her.

"As tempting as your offer sounds Reginald, I must respectfully decline. I am my own master, and I will have no man rule over me." He sneered once more,

"Such arrogance! Do not throw your life away on a whim over something so foolish! You might find you enjoy the rewards you reap from serving." She scoffed before pinching her own nose in frustration. Inside she knew she could not escape the Templar and nothing in the world was more upsetting at the moment. They were a world wide covenent and they would take what little she had left and see it burned before they killed her. They would see that she suffered. And although she put up a brave front at first it was weakening now under the heavy realization that she honestly had no other choice. If she did not accept, her entire life would have been for not... Her parents would be disappointed to meet with her so soon on the other side. She sighed,

"I would be an idiot for joining a cause I knew nothing about Reginald. Perhaps explain to me what it is I would be fighting for and you may yet sway me." She bit her lip as the words left them. Reginald ignored that fact and went on happily to describe in detail the purpose of the Templar Order, and it wasn't all poppy cock as much as she hated to admit it... In the end, when the carriage came to a hault she had begun to accept the fact that her life was never to be the same after this evening. A heavy weight had settled on her heart and she found herself hesitant to take the young driver's hand and step out of the carriage. Reginald stopped beside her,

"I need your answer now Lady Adeline." He spoke softly, almost as if he felt a small amount of sympathy for her. She sighed, attempting to contain the rage in heart at the fact that she was now controlled. She slowly put her fan, and the hidden dart back into her small purse in defeat. No matter what the outcome was now, killing Reginald would be pointless. They had found the lioness and effectively caged her...

"I see no other option Reginald. You have successfully conquered me, I must hand you credit for it was an impossible task just this morning... I will join your order, and know that you can trust my word. But that does not mean I will enjoy it... And that does not mean that I like you even in the slightest." Her words were meant to be harsh, so it annoyed her all the more when he let out a hearty chuckle.

"You will find that time has a way of changing your perspective dear..." He led her up to a quaint manor, muttered something to the guard and then held the door open as she passed through it. She would admit that she was impressed by his unflappable diplomacy, throughout this entire encounter he had remained level headed with her despite her searing temper. He had always addressed her as a lady ought to be addressed and he treated her with a strange sense of equality. They ascended a small staircase and then stood before a large wooden door, she could faintly hear a soft conversation on the other side.

"We have convened tonight to give you your oath Lady Adeline, and assign you details on your primary mission. Please behave yourself, no tricks. Do I have your word?" She sighed and gave him a pointed look,

"Honestly Reginald if I wanted to play tricks tonight than you would be laying dead in that carriage and I making my swift escape." He stared down at her unamused, "You have my word..." She finished quickly. He nodded,

"Good." And with that he opened the thick wooden door to reveal twelve gentlemen seated in discussion at a large round table. Conversation stopped as they entered the room, Reginald took it upon himself to introduce her then,

"Gentlemen, may I present our fair Lady Adeline who has just recently joined the cause." She was still slightly confused about this 'cause' that he went on about. There was a light applause followed by mixed reactions amongst the men. She noticed Sir Haytham there, he had emerged from the theater undetected from the looks of it. Impressive... He made no move from the end of the table, did not even bother to look up in acknowledgement. He was instead quite transfixed on a map, twirling a small trinket around his fingers.  
He looked up at Reginald when he approached, a small note of surprise gracing his features at the sight of a woman in their presence.

"Good to see you made it out safely Haytham, this is the one and only Adeline Altieri." Haytham lifted his eyebrows slightly in humor, this little thing was a help to the cause?

"So you're the one whose been stirring up all this trouble." It sounded like more of a statement than a question, one that she only glared at in response. He tapped his fingers on the table top lightly waiting for a response. "Charming." He spoke after a moment of awkward silence, passing the small trinket over to Reginald who was now seated at the head of the table.

"Fascinating..." He marveled at it, twirling it around in the dim light. "Gentlemen, I hold in my hand a key. And if this book is to be believed it will open the doors of a store house built by Those Who Came Before." Book? Storehouse? Who came before? She took the nearest vacant seat that she'd guessed was Haytham's and let out a quiet sigh. How dull these Templar meetings were...

"It could contain certain knowledge. Perhaps a weapon. Or something that is yet unknown, unfathomable in it's construction and purpose. It could be any of these things, or none of them." She folded her hands in her lap, peering secretly at the map before Reginald... It was newer, detailed a long stretch of land bordered by the Pacific and Atlantic sea. She recognized it as a map of the colonies, the new world... How interesting...

"They are still an enigma, these precursor's. But one thing I am certain, whatever waits behind these doors shall proove a great boon to us all."

"Or our enemies. Should they find it first..." Haytham leaned on the table, giving a slight glare at the lady who occupied his seat.

"They won't, you've seen to that." Haytham nodded,

"I assume you know where this storehouse is?" Reginald called a Mr. Harrison over who pointed out on the map where his estimates of the location where.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Haytham stated, his hand now resting at the head of his chair she occupied.

"It suffices for a start. And that is why we called you here, Master Kenway. We'd like for you to travel to America, locate the storehouse, and take possession of it's contents." Haytham did not falter at the staggering task laid before him,

"I'm yours to command. Although a job of this magnitude will require more than just myself." He stated obviously.

"Of course. Lady Adeline has been chosen to accompany you on your journey, her unique set of skills shall aid you greatly in your search." Adeline felt her blood run cold as she fully comprehended what Reginald had just proposed. She shot a wide eyed glare at Reginald who smiled innocently in return, Haytham seemed to question his judgement as well. But before they could interrupt he continued, hand a piece of paper to Haytham.

"Upon this paper are the names of five men sympathetic to our cause. Each is also uniquely suited to aid you in your endeavor. With them at your side you will want for nothing." Adeline found herself wanting to scream at the older man, all former amiable qualities of his were gutted at this proposition. Traitorous snake, sneaky god damned Templars! This was all a plot to remove her from England, out of sight out of mind is it?

She was silently fuming, gritting her teeth and imagining dozens of ways to kill these sorry bastards she would soon call master...

"Well then... we'd best be on our way..." Haytham eyed the woman curiously as she sat murderously before him. He'd guessed she was not offered a choice in this matter. 'What a dreadful way to start a journey. Poor girl.' He thought sympathetically.

"Not before she has taken her oath of course. Adeline?" He stood, and she rose up reluctantly after him, trying her hardest to hold her composure as she swore her allegiance and life to the Templar... Before she was able to bolt afterwards Reginald gave her strict instruction to be at the dock by Five am with only what she needed to get by. She nodded, warning him with her eyes that if she stood here for another minute she might snap. He seemed to understand and bid her farewell.

"Go forth and bring honor to us all." Were the last words she heard before storming out of the room and fleeing down the stairs. She blew through the door, knocking the guard off of his feet. Her young driver opened the carriage door for her but she did not take his hand, only flew inside and shut the door hard behind her. He took his cue and urged his steeds into a trot towards her manor. How in the fiery pits of hell was she supposed to go through with this? What a turn this evening had taken...

* * *

**Well that's a bitch... Life kind of sucks for Adeline at the moment...**


	3. Watch Your Tongue

**Here's the third chapter friends! I hope you like it X) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

She arrived at the manor around two hours later. The burning, searing anger was dampened now by her sadness and left a bitter taste in her mouth. She entered the old manor, quietly reminiscing on the old memories held within the property. The hazy summer days spent riding with her father through the golden fields of wheat, speaking kind words to one another as the breeze carried their scent down the meadow in golden waves. The warm nights in the kitchen, listening to mama sing in her language while spices and rich juicy scents enveloped the room. The sweet caresses on her cheek as they kissed her goodnight and tucked her into bed. Though her upbringing was a strange one, it was the loveliest she could ever imagine.  
Annette rushed from her room upon hearing her enter and gasped at the small tears winding down her lady's face.

"Lady Adeline! We were worried sick about you, what has happened?" She took Adeline's hand in her own, wiping a stray tear away.

"I need you to listen closely Annette, we don't have much time. I need you to fetch young John out of bed and have him prepare two horses and a carriage. Give him this," She handed Annette a hefty bag of coin, "tell him that I must release him from my service. When that is finished you must pack up your vital belongings and meet me at the staircase in an hour, no later than that understand?" She looked at her lady in desperate confusion, but followed her commands none the less. Once Annette was gone she proceeded into Lucy's room and roused her from sleep.

"Lucy!" She shook her awake, eliciting a gasp as she shot up to meet her lady.

"Lady Adeline, what on earth is the matter?" Adeline struggled with an explanation, detailing her situation quickly. She instructed her to do as she saw fit with the manor, she would be leaving what was left in her safe to her and the other workers on the property. She gave Lucy the option of bringing her family into the manor and resowing the fields. If she grew and harvested grain she could make more than enough to keep up with this place. She said all of this hastily and through tears as Lucy to was crying. How she longed to bring her with over the seas and to America, but Lucy was to old for these things and she had a family in need of her.

"But my lady-"

"Do not fret over me my dearest Lucy, this change is sudden and painful but I must go to America. I begin fresh, make a new life for myself. Here you and your family will be safe always. I must leave you now to pack my things, I pray you go and speak with Annette for she is leaving with me and she must be crushed." Lucy nodded, dabbing her tears with the hem of her nightgown and rushing out of her room to Annette, the manor was now awake with all of the raucous she had caused. She bolted up the stairs and began rushing through her closet as her trunks were brought up by her butler's son Stephan.

She ran through her drawers and threw all sorts of undergarments, stockings and corsets into it. She followed with her few precious dresses from her mother and two of her evening gowns. On top she placed her riding outfit and hunting gear. In a smaller trunk she placed her numerous journals, her perfumes and powders and herbal oils she used in her hair. She packed her hair brush, running her finger over the smooth painted ivory before placing it gingerly atop her mother's scarf. Once her vanity was emptied out she closed this trunk and took a deep breath, running her hands over the smooth wooden top it before preparing her outfit.

She shed her gown, stepped out of her hoop skirt and slipped off her corset. She replaced her frilly petticoat with white trousers, buttoned up her father's waistcoat adorned with elaborate embroidery and put his coat over it. It was a pale and silky orange with golden clasps and his medals still clipped into the breast. She looked in the mirror, her hair had fallen from the pins and dangled carelessly around her face in loose curls, but she cared not and pulled the last item she had belonging to him over her eyes. It was his musketeer hat with a long and wide brim pinned up on one side, decorated with a feather from an eagle.

She examined herself from beneath the brim and sighed, calling to Stephan to fetch her luggage and load it into the carriage. She shoved her daggers into their holsters along with her pistol and laced up her heavy leather boots, giving her bedroom a last and longing glance before dousing the lights and taking her leave.  
Annette waited at the foot of the stairs in tears with a small trunk by her feet. Lucy stood next to her and gasped at the sight of her lady adorned in her father's captain garb. Adeline took Annette's hand in her own and with a single look gave her the courage she needed to cross the seas with her lady.

"Into the carriage Annette, I will ride ahead of us to the docks. When we arrive I will take our luggage to the lower decks. Stay close to me once aboard, do you understand?" Annette nodded hastily through her tears before giving Lucy one final kiss and dashing out into the palid darkness of morning.

"Lucy, I trust only you with this manor. I know you can make a living here for you and your family. I swear I will write to you as soon as I can."

"Oh Lady Adeline.." She sobbed, kissing her cheeks several times before embracing her. "Farewell wherever you fare mistress." She nodded, dashing out of the door and over to to the driver whom she ordered to follow her. With one last glance at her glorious manor she took off down the drive at a canter wondering what awaited her on the ship. Adeline had never feared for herself before, it was a strange and prickly feeling. She felt the urgency grow more and more as dawn continued its approach.  
They reached the dock around two hours later and by the skin of their teeth too. It was nearing four thirty now as they pulled up the crowded streets. Noise and bustle were all around even in this early hour. She hopped from her steed and tied him to the side of the carriage. The driver stepped out to help her and together they began hauling her trunks to the loading dock of the Providence, the ship that was to bear her away.

"Adeline! My lady, somebody help!" She dropped her trunk at the sound of Annette's distress and ran back towards her. There she was leaning out of the carriage swatting at a young man shielding his face. Adeline drew her pistol and pointed it at the man who dropped to his knees at the sight.

"State your business sir." She spoke to him quietly,

"Please miss, I was only ordered to bring your luggage onto the ship and to your quarters!" He put his trembling hands up in surrender. She gave Annette an exasperated look before sheathing her weapon and helping the gentleman to his feet.

"My apologies sir, my maid does not leave the property often. Here." She handed the man ten pounds. He nodded gratefully at her before dusting himself off and bending to grab her luggage. She haulted him, grabbing his arm and leaning in to speak in his ear. "Who hired you by chance?"

"I didn't see his face my lady, he wore a strange cape.." Haytham... She nodded at him and gave him another five pound before grabbing Annette and escorting her up the plank.

"You needn't fret for your safety here silly girl. I won't let any harm befall you, swatting innocent gentlemen bodes ill in high society." Annette blushed at her foolishness and bowed her head in acknowledgment, following her admirable lady onto the upper deck. They were greeted by the captain in a less than welcoming manner when they reached him,

"Adeline Altieri I presume? Be quick! I've enough to worry about without two women aboard!" He approached with a sneer on his less than admirable features. How brash he was, she observed his hands clenched into fists, telling her he was a tense man. He stood up straight but his shoulders slumped slightly and his feet were not facing her direction as they ought to have been. He was an ill tempered man who did not like direct conflict she concluded and thus placed her hand on the hilt of her pistol. She did not answer his question immedeately, instead smiled menacingly from beneath the brim of her hat as was her custom. Intimidation was one of the strongest tools in her belt so to speak, it was one of the things she was best at and he responded to it. He lifted his head to stare down his nose at her, tugging the lapel of his coat down.

"Aye." She quietly responded after a moment, "It is Lady Adeline captain, and it is a pleasure to be aboard..."

"Well then, keep your skirts out of trouble and out of the way and you shall pass safely into the colonies." He turned on his heels and walked away from them.

"How rude!" Annette scowled, she nodded in agreement. It seemed she would have to have a talk with the captain later on this evening when he was free... She spotted Sir Haytham approaching from her peripheal vision and hurried Annete away,

"Our quarters are down the stairs and to the right Annette, the first and only door on the right side of the hallway. Make sure our things are there and unpack them as you see fit."

"But Lady Adeline-"

"Now!" She ushered her away, watching as she nervously made her way to the lower deck. Poor insecure thing, she was going to have to learn courage the hard way it seemed. Haytham approached her side then, looking over the railing of the ship as she did.

"Who is the woman in your company?" He spoke in an discourteous manner and it was beginning to get under her skin. She removed her hat before speaking,

"She is one of my maids, a lady who waits upon me when I am in need." He smirked as if this were a trifle thing, silly women with their silly needs he must have thought.

"I did not authorize this." He looked down at her, displaying an impressive authority on his broad handsome features.

"Well Sir Haytham, assure me that you know how to assemble an evening gown, convince me that you are able to tie a corset properly and can handle curling my hair when I am needed at an important social gathering. If you are successful then I will send her away at once." He turned to face her now, his powerful chest puffing up in an attempt to deflate her.

"It seems you have forgotten how to speak to your commander Lady Adeline, I will forgive you this one time-"

"And it seems you forget that I have never served a commander Sir Haytham. I am no lady, I am a killer a thief and a sinner. You must bear more than a mere title to earn my fealty and my trust." This woman was hell bent on pushing his buttons it seemed, and she was quickly succeeding.

"It is Master Kenway, _Adeline_. And it will be a long trip to the colonies if you can't learn to control your tongue." It was she who faced him now, anger surfacing in those pale blue eyes of hers.

"My tongue needs no controlling Master Kenway, for it has as much right as yours to speak freely. I am just as talented, just as qualified in my abilities as you are. So don't you dare speak to me as if I am a lesser vessel!" He sneered, bringing his face level to hers and bearing his teeth in anger,

"You will obey me, or you will suffer me!" He hissed, "For as soon as I deem you useless to our mission I will see you dead!" She brought her face closer to his and laughed gently while looking him right in the eye.

"What an amusing thought _commander_, we shall see." She turned her back on him in a showy manner, signifying the end of the conversation on her part. The nerve of this woman! He seethed, nearly writhed in anger! It was an impressive feat, for he was normally a hard man to upset... Something about her crawled under his skin uncomfortably and strummed an angry chord that had not been strummed before. Had Reginald made a mistake?

* * *

**I thought a small amount of tension would be an adorable way to start their relationship off. This one was a lot of fun to write and I'm soooo tired! Let me know what you think, if your following my work could I be a son of a bitch and impose you to fave as well? I'm weirdly OCD and I like the number on the stats to be close if not even... I know I'm weird! X( **


	4. Your Hardened Heart

**Author's Note and Warning:**

**I'm a little uncomfortable with this chapter because I had to step out of Haytham's character a bit to create a dramatic climax and, in turn, a resolution that is going to set the pace for the rest of the story... So here it is! Chapter 4, let me know what your opinion is! **

* * *

Below decks was a crowded, musty place bustling with men hauling cargo up and down the stairs. Her mind was exhausted from lack of sleep and mental duress and she fumbled slightly through the hallways on her way to their cramped quarters. She found Annette quietly weeping while unpacking her trunk. Poor thing, she thought. Adeline was used to adapting to stressful situations where as Annette had never known anything other than the comfort of the manor.

She slid behind Annette and pulled her up into her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her delicate little frame. The two were as different as day and night, but Adeline believed that's why she loved her so much, it was why she brought her along. Annette broke into hysterical sobs in her embrace,

"Sshhh." She cooed, smoothing her rumpled hair against her head. "Sshhh Annette." She racked her brain for comforting words and came up empty handed, she was never good at these things. Annette's sobs eventually began to quiet though in the comforting embrace of her lady. She tucked her small hands into the lapels of her coat and squeezed her eyes shut as Adeline began humming to her. It was the tune of an old Irish hymn that Annette's mother had sung to her as a child growing up in the manor, how did Adeline know that though?

"Courage Annette," She said finally, " I know this is a difficult thing I ask of you. You must remember though that time will ease the ache, each new day brings new strength and new joy. Tomorrow is always a fresh start." Annette sniffled lightly,

"It seems impossible my lady, tomorrow is far away and full of uncertainty." Adeline chuckled at her grumpy little maid,

"It is a hard lesson you must learn Annette, and yet it seems the hardest to learn are the least complicated." She gave her a gentle pat on the back, "But you are tired now, don't deny it." She chuckled again as she yawned. "Lay down, rest. And be assured that you are completely safe."

She was reluctant to break away from her lady's embrace but did so nonetheless, moving her trunk onto the floor and climbing beneath the thin, ratty blanket covering her cot. Adeline removed her father's coat and placed it over her little frame before turning to open the small hatch. This little bunker needed some fresh air... She stared out at the open water bordered by distant land and made no attempt to hide her tears as they fell.

Haytham watched on in private, his anger deflated by the spectacle he had just witnessed. He had at first followed her down here with the intention of giving her a thorough ringing, though it seemed the girl was in enough grief. She was only very good at hiding it. He almost felt guilty for judging her character so callously, for it seemed she hid a great deal of compassion beneath that angry glare of hers. Passed her spitting venom was a tongue that spoke of comfort and courage to the one she loved dearly. He quietly knocked on the wooden frame of their quarters, hoping not to disturb the resting maid.

"Is there something I can help you with Master Kenway?" She asked in a quietly bitter tone, facing her back to him.

"A moment of your time, if I may Lady Adeline?" He whispered back. She was surprised to find a sorry look on his face when she turned and looked at him. She approached him, closing the door behind her as he began speaking.

"I would... I would like to apologize." He sounded strained as he cleared his throat, "I was harsh with you... It seems I have forgotten my manners towards a proper lady, so let us start over, hmm?" She pushed her sleeves up and crossed her arms, leaning a shoulder against the wall. What an imbecile... She thought to herself as she glared up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Master Kenway... Do you think I will forgive simply because you apologize? Do you think my heart will melt and I will become your faithful lap dog and all of your trespasses shall simply no longer exist? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Haytham's former guilt was crammed back down into his throat and he stood with with is mouth nearly agape. He was so flabbergasted in fact that it took him a moment before he could formulate a decent response,

"What is wrong with you woman? Here I am apologizing to you, and you are insulted by it! Is there nothing I can say to please you? For God's sake!" He threw his hands up, the anger coming back up his throat like bile. He would have killed her by now if Reginald had not ordered against it.

"You stole away everything I had, including my freedom! And to add insult to injury you seem to believe that I will like you despite that tremendous fact. So the question is not how to please me, but how to redeem yourself!" She kept her voice low for fear of rousing Annette, but despite her low volume Haytham heard every ounce of hatred in her words

"I've stolen nothing from y-"

"Liar! If you are as innocent as you would like to believe I would not be here serving under your idiot command! You Templars are all the same, to cowardly to admit your god damned misdeeds! Always sneaking around your guilt and placing a righteous reason on top of your crimes so you can sleep at night!" She was yelling now, unable to contain her anger any longer. Haytham was seeing red at this point, how dare this woman stand before him and scream false accusations in his face!

He raised his hand before he could think about what he was about to do and sent it flying in her direction. She had anticipated this of course, almost wished for it as she sent hers forward to counter it, wincing lightly when met with the brute force of his strength. Damn it! The counter had landed to late and she shoved her hand against his heavy leather bracer. She gasped lightly as her wrist bent back and popped, a mild pain flooding into the joint. Haytham had realized what he had done as soon as her pretty face twisted up lightly in pain, remorse and dread filled his heart instantly. She spoke before he had the chance to,

"Attempt to lay a hand on me again Master Kenway, and I will hack it off at the joint! Do not speak to me again unless it is a God damned order!" She huffed, turning her back on him for the second time and opened the door to her quarters with the hand that wasn't currently aching. It was going to take every ounce of self control she had to suffer this bastard's presence while aboard this ship. She vowed though once on solid ground, she would find a way to escape the Templars. She would sail herself and Annette away from these men. Or she would die trying...

Haytham stood still as she slammed the door in his face... What on earth had come over him just then? Killing her would be kinder than striking her in his own strange opinion, at least in death there could be dignity. He felt his heart gurgle and bubble with the intensity of his guilt and anger. This woman was determined to make him miserable... He ran a hand over his face and exhaled deeply, he had not noticed the crew before that now eyed him suspiciously as they bustled by. He heard a bell sound three times and a distant voice yelling commands as he felt the ship start to sway against the surf. Was he going to make it to America with his sanity in tact, or would this insane woman push him over the edge of his limits?

Haytham decided that no matter what the outcome of this journey would be, he would never lift his hand at her again. No matter how infuriating this infernal woman was, he would be patient with her. Perhaps, in time, he would gain her loyalty He sighed and made his way to the top deck, wouldn't want to miss the departure...

Annette woke from her slumber with a pounding headache and a nauseating clench in her gut. She looked over at her lady sitting up in bed with her head against the wall in a light sleep. She tiptoed out of the bunker and shot up top deck, once there she leaned over the railing and let the high breeze cool her cheeks. She remained this way for some time before the sick began to fade and she felt a weakness take its place.

"It is dangerous to lean over the railing as such, wouldn't want you falling in dear girl.." Annette jumped slightly at the provocative voice next to her. She stood up straight, her foamy green eyes widening a bit at the sight before her. A tall man with a dark cape loomed beside her, his face hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"I was feeling sick sir, I-I'm sorry..." She watched his lips pull up in a smile,

"There's no need to apologize, let me escort you to the doctor. I'm sure he can remedy your illness." She brushed the imaginary dust from her skirts and blushed lightly, looking at her hands instead of his face.

"Where are my manners," He removed his hat and bowed lightly, she was surprised to see that he bore a sturdy handsome face. "Haytham Kenway at your service." She felt her cheeks burn hotter as he flashed her a charming smile and replaced his hat. "The infirmary is this way, come along." She followed behind him, completely unsure of herself as they made their way back below deck.

"You are much easier to get along with than your mistress I must say." Annette's attention perked up at the mention of Lady Adeline, "She seems convinced that I have enslaved her." He chuckled.

"My lady has explained very little to me sir, but she is a headstrong lass. I promise she isn't always this way, she is normally so soft and kind. She has never once yelled at me for pinching her corset to tightly or spilling her drinks on the rugs." Haytham smiled at the thought, "It takes time to reach her heart sir, she guards it well I know. But once your inside you will never feel lonely or forgotten again. She would die protecting you, go to the ends of the earth to provide for you and sacrifice all she had to be with you. I am so very privileged to be in her service and in her heart." It seemed the way to get Annette to talk was to mention her Lady for he could scarcely get her to stop once she had started.

"Well, I will do all that is in my power to do to win her favor. It seems well worth the trouble after hearing you speak so highly of her." Annette chuckled,

"Aye sir my Lady causes trouble with men wherever she goes, trouble may well be her middle name." She said just as they neared the rear of the ship where the doctor bustled about stocking his cabinets.

"Will you be alright from here?" He asked softly earning another scarlet blush,

"I think so, thank you for your kindness sir..." He nodded and turned around, heading back to the upper deck.

* * *

**I just can't imagine Haytham ever lifting his hand to strike a woman, but I had to make their personalities intensely conflicting to portray the message in this story. Sorry guys, no more character hacking! From now on Haytham shall be the unflappable, charming gentleman we all know him to be! Prepare for fluffy-ness!**


	5. That's an Order

**Getting into the romance a bit in this chapter! Well, kind of.. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Breath and movement and darkness... A shape builds in the mist then evaporates again. She moves her invisible foot forward, opens her mouth to speak only to exhale the sound of the raging surf. Hands move up and it all twists back into darkness. A touch now some time later, cool fingertips running along the joints of her spine. Breath again, in her ear this time. Exhaling in a deep moan. Her muscles tense as she becomes aware of herself. She gasps, a foreign pair of lips on the sensetive flesh of her neck. A deep familiar chuckle, another strategically placed kiss... The flash of a peculiar red ribbon and deep hazel eyes...

She jumped up out of her bed with a gasp, shaking her head against the dizzying confusion. It was getting dark out now, the sound of the ocean sighing lightly from outside the small open hatch. Images from her restless sleep played again in her mind and she blushed a deep shade of crimson, trying to fight the bitter shock of butterflies flitting about pleasurably in her tummy. She sat back down, running a hand through her thick black hair while attempting to collect her thoughts. She was surprised by the pain in her wrist before remembering her encounter in the hallway. The memory brought back her former hatred of her commander and she scowled at the slightly swollen and purple joint... She would have to wrap this up for a bit to soothe the swelling lest it become worse. A thought hit her all at once then, an absence of presence that interrupted her musings.

"Annette?" She called into the the small and empty cabin and was met with nothing. An icy kind of fear struck her gut as she walked over to her empty cot and snatched up her father's jacket, shoving her arms into it. The rippling shot of pain through her hand and wrist made her teeth clench, she ignored it, tearing the door of cabin open and shooting up the stairs. She was met with a cool breeze tinged with salt and endless the motion of the crew and the ocean. Her eyes scanned the top deck wildly, but her pale red hair could not be found in the crowd through all of the movement.

"Looking for something?" An all to familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Where is she?" She spat, whizzing around to face him. He smiled at her,

"Your little maid? I took her to the infirmary, she was leaning over the railing of the ship when I found her. The doctor should have her back to normal by now though. Shall we go and see then?" Adeline did not answer him, darting around him faster than Haytham thought possible. She whizzed down the stairs and stopped short, nearly causing Haythm to run into her.

"A little lost are we?" His tone was smug, what a bastard... She thought for a moment, gently grabbing the arm of a sailor passing by,

"Excuse me good sir, could you point me towards the doctor?" He did so, pointing to the rear of the ship. Haytham rolled his eyes, "Really?" She did not respond again, moving swiftly through the crowded lower deck and ignoring his presence completely. She found Anette sitting up on a cot a sipping something from a mug, smiling and talking quietly with the doctor.

"You see? Just as I said, and she looks to be in higher spirits." Haytham smiled proudly as if had preformed an act of incredible kindness. She looked at him from over her shoulder and smirked, searching his hazel eyes for the motif behind his actions.

"Lady Adeline!" Annette set her cup down and curtsied. "Forgive me for leaving you mistress, I woke with a violent ache in my stomach and I did not wish to disturb you." The doctor smiled at her,

"It seems this one is prone to sea sickness. I've given her a remedy to quell the pounding in her head and soothe her stomach."

"Thank you doctor." Adeline sighed and hugged her foolish maid.

"You come back any time you're feeling ill again miss and I'll set you right again." The older doctor smiled his rosy cheeked smile at her and bowed his head to the other two. "If you will excuse me for now though, I have some work to tend to." Adeline hurried Annette out of the infirmary and around Haytham.

"Oh, Lady Adeline!" She stopped before she could pass him though as she feared she would. "This is the gentlemen who helped me! He said I could've fallen off of the edge of the ship, and knowing my luck I probably would have." She chuckled, blushing lightly when he smiled at her. Adeline had to give a hard effort to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Indeed Annette, now let's be off." She tugged again, wincing when another shot of pain racked through her wrist. Annette noticed and inspected her hand,

"God in heaven! What's happened to you?" Adeline sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing Annette, we must go. I have business to attend to." Annette completely ignored her obvious hints and insisted she go and see the doctor. Haytham had already returned with bandages though before she could oblige.

"Come now dear, let me wrap that for you." Her reaction was something he could liken to poking a feral cat with a stick. Though she made no audible sound it seemed as if she were hissing at him, her eyes burning wildly with anger at his kind offer. Annette backed away from her murderous lady who bore her teeth at this kind man. She had never seen her lady behave like this, she was normally so kind and thoughtful.

"That's a God forsaken order." He said gently, smiling lightly when she sneered and approached. Haytham had to hand it to her, she had an incredible sense of duty. She hated him, yet she followed orders because she swore to them. He knew from there on out that he could trust her, even though this woman hated him down to the teeth she would follow his command because she said she would.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled and placed gentle fingers on her wrist, wrapping the linen firmly around the swollen area. Adeline gasped, but it wasn't from the pain. No it was from pleasure in fact as the images from her dreams came back to her then, those all to familiar fingertips grazing each joint in her spine... His breath in her ear... How humiliating! She blushed, mortified at her self. He rolled the linen around for the last time and tied it in place.

"You know for all the incredible talent you supposedly posses, you clan't block worth a damn..." He quipped, grinning when she tore her hand away just as he finished.

"Is that all?" Her tone suggested anger but her face was flushed and timid.

"Indeed, I wish you a speedy recovery Lady Adeline. You shall find me in my quarters if you need me." He bowed slightly in farewell before sauntering off. She sighed hatefully and turned to Annette,

"Come little one, I have business to attend to topside." She nodded and followed her lady obediently for fear she may upset her further. Adeline pulled her hair up and quickly threaded a leather thong through it, securing it to the back of her head. She didn't like to approach men with her hair down when she was going to talk business, they didn't take her as seriously for some reason.  
Top deck was empty for the most part save for a few sailors on night watch and the ever vigilant officer steering this massive vessel. She walked over to the closed door and knocked hard and heavy to simulate a sailor's rough hand.

"What do you want?" She heard him yell on the other side.

"Wait here Annette, this will take but a moment." She shoved the massive doors open with more calculated force than was necessary, rousing the captain from his seat, then turned around and slammed them shut again, bolting the lock.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" He yelled, but made no move from behind his desk.

"Sit down captain." She kept her tone heavy but soft while resting her hand on the hilt of her dagger. His eyes widened a bit when he realized this and took his seat as ordered. A coward just as she had thought.

"I have a proposition, and there is only one option." She walked over to him quickly, her steps heavy and diliberate.

"Well then it isn't much of a proposition is it?" He sneered, eyeing her cautiously as she approached. She met his gaze with a fierce burning in her icy eyes, all of her scare tactics worked beautifully on this feeble man who clung desparately to his pride.  
She stood now at his desk and placed both hands on it as she loomed over him in a menacing manner.

"You have displayed a despicable lack of social courtesy to my help and I since aboard this lovely ship, and I won't tolerate it another second. Captain, I am slightly notorious in my line of work, I have killed men like you before and I will kill men like you again..." He gulped lightly as she brought her face closer to his. "I possess an incredible variety of skills, and I promise you that I can make your life a living hell." She leaned back and removed her arms from his desk with a sigh, opting for the chair beside her.

"But I do not wish to go through all of that trouble, all I ask from you is to show the proper respect that is due in the presence of two ladies. That is not to difficult a request is it?" He shook his head no quickly, anger burning secretly in his chest. "I have your word then?" He nodded this time, to flabbergasted to speak to this loathsome woman. "Wonderful! Now on to pleasantries. I have three years of sailing experience under my belt, I can rig a sail, load a canon and tie a damn good knot. My hands are strong and capable, and they are yours to command should this ship ever be in need of them."

"Very well..." He said unassuredly, eyeing her cautiously as she stood up once more.

"Well... I'm glad we got that out of the way, I bid you good evening captain." She turned and walked away, her senses pricking up to catch any suspicious noises from the captain. If there was one thing she could choose to hate, it would be having her back turned against an enemy. She made it to the door with no surprises though and was met with the quiet gushings of her little maid,

"My lady, you didn't!" Her face was panicky and her eyes darted all around at the surrounding crew. Adeline chuckled at her foolish maid,

"Relax Annette, I'm not completely daft. I only came to an agreement with our dear captain." Annette released a great sigh and then chuckled oddly enough. Adeline joined her even more oddly so, they laughed all the way to lower deck. It must be the exhaustion, the lack of food or an odd combination of both. She grabbed a few biscuits from the chef in the kitchen and quietly snuck back to her quarters where Annette waited for her. They ate in comfortable silence before tucking in and dimming the lanterns. It was only the end to the first day and it seemed so terribly long. It seemed they were already cursed to remain on this damnable vessel for eternity. Adeline closed her eyes against the thought and prayed for a restful night.

* * *

**You guys ever get that feeling on a long road trip that you'll never reach your destination? Multiply that by three months lol.**


	6. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Where to begin friends? I had some kind of hell-ish week! I've worked 43 hours this week between my other various activities and have only had about thirty minutes here or there to work on this story. I can't apologize enough to you, I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up a for my absence and the very long wait. Let me know what you think and feel free to scold me for being bad to you :)**

* * *

"Haytham?" A sultry voice called from behind him, he turned around with that debonair smile and nearly choked on the vision before him. She sat on the edge of a foreign bed loosely draped in a luxurious silk robe...

"Oh, I-uh... Adeline?" He trembled slightly as she rose and stalked over to him, her blue eyes smoldering like a predator's. She placed an elegant hand against his flushed cheeks,

"What's the matter love?" Haytham gasped as she planted a tender kiss next to his quivering lips. This woman who hated him with all of her being... was now calling him love?

"I-I don't understand..." She chuckled in his ear, running her fingers over his chest and up to his neck. He cleared his throat and removed her distracting hands from his neck and held them in his own. Her pretty little mouth puckered up in slight insult,

"What's happened to you Haytham?" What's happened to him? She sighed and pulled her hands from his gently, "I remember feeling like I'd known you all my life, my best friend, my master... You are so strange to me now, so cold. I wonder at times if you even love me, if you ever did..." She walked away from him, shaking her head in sorry defeat. Haytham gasped as her silky robe fell to the floor and revealed her smooth honey skin clinging gracefully to the sculpted muscles of her back. His tongue felt swollen and sweat beaded up around his forehead. She slipped on a silky under shirt, one of his he recognized.

"Don't go..." He quietly requested, earning her hopeful gaze in return. Those pale eyes would be the death of him, they burned brightly and so very clearly held an unfathomable sadness in them. She took a small step towards him, unsure of his sudden change of heart, and so he held his arms out to her welcoming her touch, encouraging her actions. The heat welling up in his stomach shocked him, not as much as the painful yearning in his heart did though. It was hungry and intense and he craved her smooth skin so much so that he was nearly salivating over it.

"I must be dreaming..." He said quietly to himself as she closed in on him. He gasped at her strength as she knotted her hands in his hair and pulled him down onto her lips and an explosion of lust hit his core so hard he nearly doubled over from it. The intensity of it shocked him at first and it was all he could do to remember how to breath. Her impossibly soft lips moved against his in a hypnotizing pattern. Before long he understood enough how to return her kiss but was again shocked by her actions when she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. He groaned against her skin, mostly in pain, but he would be a fool to deny the shock of ecstasy coursing through his blood. She pulled away, looking deeply into his eyes and analyzing his reaction. Sadness found her features again after a moment of deciphering his blank, dumbstruck stare.

"Perhaps you are dreaming my love... Perhaps we both are. You haven't kissed me in an eternity, you haven't said kind or loving words either. Indeed, this must be a dream. The sweetest I've ever had..." She stepped away from him slowly at first, then rushed into a pair of trousers. She threw an odd blue coat over the shirt she wore that resembled a kind of uniform almost. And finally she pulled on a thick pair of leather boots that formed braces at the knees.

"Wait!" He pleaded as she made for the door. She glanced at him quickly with that unfathomable sadness in her crystalline eyes, blood beginning to soak through her blue coat from some invisible wound. "Adeline!" He rushed over to her but she had dissipated at his touch. "What?" He gasped as he noticed blood running down his collar...

"Nooo!" Haytham roared, rolling out of his cot and onto the floor. He jumped up, running his hands all over his throat and panting in the darkness. Realization came back to him slowly and he began to settle down, unable to fight the urge in his heart to check on Lady Adeline. He quietly opened his door and crept across the hallway, peering around the edge of her door only to find her and Annette asleep in their cots, one of them snoring ever so softly. He looked a bit more closely at Adeline bunched up and shivering beneath her thin blanket, it appeared she had given Annette her coat. He sighed, walking back to his cot and pulling his own blanket from it.

She lay still again when the footsteps returned, steadying her breathing as the intuder appeared once more in her doorway. Her fingers wrapped around the knife beneath her pillow and she kept her body as loose and relaxed as possible. She froze up though once she recognized the footsteps as they approached.

Haytham?... Had this man lost his mind? He approached and draped something over her while she watched from her beneath her slitted eyelids, her fingers tensing against her blade. He remained staring lightly at her before taking his leave with what she thought was a small smile on his lips.  
What on earth possessed him to enter into her quarters? The nerve he had! As hard as she tried she couldn't be mad at him though, the small gesture touched her heart even if it was in a slightly creepy way. She decided not to linger on thoughts of her strange commander and instead drifted off to sleep under the added warmth of his blanket, noting the pleasant scent that clung to it belonged to him.

"What's gotten in to me?" He quietly asked himself, running a hand over his throat again. Restful sleep did not come again that night, he gave up two hours in and began documenting his dream in one of his journals until the sun peered over the horizon. He rubbed his stinging eyes and closed his journals, dressing himself while the day started around him. Adeline was already topside when he arrived, and securing the main sail rigging no less! The sailors gathered round to watch the spectacle as she heaved on the heavy braided rope, laughing at her garishness while the captain watched over the event.

She finished off the rigging with an adjustable hitch and slapped her palms together, looking up at the captain who nodded in satisfaction before walking off. The men continued to chuckle at the hardy little woman before disbanding, returning to their posts. Haytham watched her curiously as she sauntered by him, daring him to say something about it with the look she gave him. She stretched her arms and yawned while heading below deck, eliciting a furious blush across his cheeks in memory of her naked skin...

Adeline had just reached her bunker when the commotion above deck began, she heard men shouting and a great thud sound above her. Annette gasped and jumped out of bed, her eyes still puffy from a mixture of sleep and tears.

"What's going on Lady Adeline?" She croaked,

"Shhh Annette..." She handed Annette her shorter dagger, it sounded like quite a racous... The only thing she could think of was a riot. If there was a mutiny in the process then they had very little time to formulate a plan. "Take this and remain here, do you understand? Do not leave these quarters until I fetch you!" Annette gasped, "Don't worry Annette, it's only precautionary. I will return momentarily."

"What? But my lady!" She shook her head at her, hushing her once more before bolting up to top deck. She almost sighed in relief at the sight before her. It was only a brawl... Haytham had manged to upset the crew enough to elicit a beating. Although it seemed he was doing a fine job at holding his own... In fact it seemed he was the one doling out a proper beating in his aggressive method of fight. She smiled at the blood spatter on his cheek, one had landed a good hit on him apparently and she couldn't deny the chuckle that escaped her.

The smile quickly faded though as soon as one of the sailors got him on the ground and pulled a knife. As much as she hated to admit the fact, he was her commander and her reputation would be quite marred if he died while in her service. She pulled her own knife and began pushing her way through the crowd. She approached Haytham ready to spring at the attacker as soon as he signaled her. It seemed her services were not needed though, Haytham had twisted the sailor's arm back and successfully removed the knife in under five seconds. She couldn't deny the small surge of pride of pride for her captain. She was lucky to serve under one so powerful.

"What on earth is going on here?" Haytham straightened up at the sight of the captain approaching. Adeline quickly hid her knife behind her and stepped back into the crowd, watching there interactions in secrecy.

"Captain!"

"Explain yourself at once Mr. Kenway!" Adeline chuckled as the sailor known as Mills stepped in to explain, saving her commander's behind and taking the heat in the process. Mills was well liked on the ship she observed. He was a strong and compassionate voice that held a form of authority over the men aboard.

"A word please Mr. Kenway?" The captain addressed him after he finished with his crew. He started to follow before turning back to the small band of sailors,

"Oh I nearly forgot," He lifted his powerful arm and threw the knife into the deck next to the sailor's feet, "There's your knife back." He cleared his throat in Adeline's direction and quickly signaled her to stay put before following the captain to his quarters. She noticed blood trickling down Haytham's face and sighed, rowdy men and their alpha status games...

She hurried down to the doctor for a clean bandage soaked in astringent and awaited his return at the foot of the stairs. God forbid his wound become infected while aboard this damnable ship. The captain had pulled him into his private quarters for reasons unbeknownst to her and she grew antsy as time passed. Though she was perfectly aware that her commander could handle himself it was nerve wracking to know she wasn't by his side in case he needed backup.

"Ah, there you are Adeline." His cool voice reached her ears from the top of the stairs before she could grow too worried. She handed him the bandage as he approached,

"Put this on your face to stop the bleeding and dry up your wound. If infection plagues you on this ship I doubt you'll reach the colonies." He scoffed lightly but took the bandage from her nonetheless.

"Thank you, I suppose. We have a problem..." He said while pressing the bandage to his cheek, "May we speak in privacy?" She nodded and followed him to his quarters where he shut the door behind them, "It seems we can not escape trouble..." He began with an aggravated sigh, "The captain suspects mutiny aboard and has charged me with finding out who is behind it." Adeline mulled over this for a moment...

"I'll keep alert for for any whispers amongst the men... Is there a reliable source aboard who can give you any leads?" She pondered, gazing deeply into his troubled eyes.

"That's what I'm going to try and figure out tonight. In the meantime I suggest you begin building relationships with the crew in hopes they open up to you. The captain seems already fond of you." She scoffed,

"The captain is fond of no one, not even himself..."

"Well he is fonder of you than he is of me, so whatever you are doing keep it up." She nodded in response. "You will report any suspicious activity to me understand? The captain is third party and I shall inform him of everything he needs to know." Her expression soured at his tone. Just as she was starting to think about the possibilities of small affection towards her commander he shut them down with that damnable ego of his, ordering her about like a dog.

"Aye aye Master Kenway..." He lifted his eyebrows at her sudden shift in personality... Perhaps this woman had some sort of deficiency that caused her strange shifts in moods. She left before he could ponder it further, shutting the door behind her with more force than was necessary.

* * *

**Well there you have it friends, an oblivious commander and a sensitive female... Not original I know, this week provides A LOT of downtime for me and the next chapter will be out much sooner. Once more, I hope you can all forgive my long absence! Much love to my readers, your feedback is very important to me and means so much! :)**


	7. Strange Happenings

**Wow, this one is quite long. I want to clarify a few things before we get started... I know when I first introduced my main character she was under duress, in a stressful situation. While I admit she is calloused and distrusting, she is also kind and fun loving. It's a side she keeps hidden from those she reads as a threat or when she is working. This chapter is to elaborate on her human side, the part of her that still craves fun and enchantment. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Adeline found her mornings went quickly with the all of the hustle and bustle of sea life. The captain put her to work mostly high up in the yardarms hoisting the sails, or securing rigging around the ship. Her work was hard but short, she was generally released come noon for supper and had the rest of the day at her leisure. They had been aboard the Providence now for nearly two weeks and her dreary commander kept mostly to himself. He stayed in his quarters, pouring over maps and writing cryptic entries, calling on her now and again for any new information she gathered. Annette on the other hand passed time with study under the doctor's pupil. She helped him daily, grinding herbs and mixing elixirs made to soothe and heal. She had a knack for it too according to the doctor, therefore Adeline rarely called on her.

She woke earlier than usual this morning, dressing quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping maid. A smile found its way to her lips on her way to the cook, her heart feeling strangely buoyant today. The men nodded at her as she passed, a silent good morning to accompany her cheery disposition. Breakfast was a cup of tea and a piece of toast with jam, enough to quell the rumblings in her stomach until lunch. It was still dark when she reached top deck, the horizen a pale pink, the stars receding... She took a deep breath of crisp salty air before setting off to find the captain. She instead found Mills along the way, leaning against the railing of the ship. He was looking out at the sea with a forlorn expression donning his handsome features.

"What troubles you this morning Mills?" She asked, leaning her elbows against the soggy rails of the ship and smiling. He turned to return her smile,

"Nothing in particular on this fine day my lady. Only lolling about before the captain emerges and puts me to work." She grinned, admitting to herself that she had grown fond of Mills over the time she had spent working for the captain.

"Come now Mills, it isn't so bad."

"Perhaps not for you dear. But for the rest of us who wake up knowing we'll be put to shame by the lively little lass who seems to run this ship... well it's embarrassing to even try." He winked at the blushing Adeline, who was currently grinning like a fool.

"We both know that is a lie, what a silly thing to say!" They shared a quiet laugh as the sun began to rise and men emerged from the lower decks, readying themselves for work.

"Make no mistake my lady, the crew recognizes your strength. You have earned their respect and their favor. The cheer you bring to these endless months at sea is truly a gift." He was no doubt referring to the evenings, her favorite time of day when she could pull her father's violin out and sing with the men below deck. It was always such great fun. She had even convinced Annette to join in a few times, who would play a small tin whistle alongside her. Adeline realised that she had been staring at Mills while lost in thought and blushed, casting her gaze down to her calloused hands. Mills remained smiling at the mysterious little woman before him, what on earth had convinced her to serve the Templar git she called master?

"Oy! Quit flutterin yer eyelashes and get to work tender foot!" A small round of laughter echoed from the crew as Quill poked fun at his fellow sailor, effectively breaking Mill's trance.

"Don't get your bonnet in a knot Quill! There's no need to be jealous of the Lady's affection now." Mills bit back, chuckling at his mates witless humor before turning back to Adeline who was still blushing brightly as a schoolgirl. She gave him a playful shove and a timid smile before beginning her ascent into the sails.

The captain hadn't risen yet, so she assumed her regular duties as per the usual. She loved being up in the yardarms truthfully, where the wind rushed and whipped through the sails. Where she could see far beyond the ship into the endless ocean and dive freely to and from the riggings and ropes, flying like the gulls did near the shores.

Mills watched her from below, slightly awed by her grace. She could bolt down the length of the main sail and dive down onto the foresail in a neat little T shape, then turn around and climb back up the main mast with incredible speed. He hadn't seen anything like it before. She did all of this with a grin on her face, it seemed she was happiest when up in the air. Mills found himself quite taken by her fire, she was driven and kind and so ambitious. The captain approached with his hands behind his back, gazing up into the masts as Mills did.

"Incredible isn't it? If not a bit strange..." He pondered aloud, Mills smirked at his captain. "I must admit she is a surprise to me. She works harder than most of these sea dogs I've aboard." He turned to Mills with pointed look, "Back to work Mr. Mills..." He rolled his eyes and continued hauling the heavy rope on his shoulders to the open cargo resting on the helm of the ship, wondering if she would be spared by the assassin's once they captured Haytham.

Adeline watched the horizon from above, grinning and laughing. The sails were a playground to her where she could run and jump and climb like she had never done before. The afternoon sun shone hot on her shoulders, lighting the waters and setting the sails a glow. It seemed magical this day, the sound of the wind whipping around her while she stood on one of the small platforms built into the mast.  
Her hair swirled around her face wildly as she began her descent, jumping into the sail below and sliding down at an alarming pace. She slid off of the sail and grabbed onto the rigging securing the bottom half of it, climbing down to the lower platform and finally hoping onto the cargo just below her.

Adeline found her commander staring un-amused by her little show, what was he doing topside anyway? She hopped down from the cargo and jogged over to him, a coy smile pressed into her lips.

"Afternoon Master Kenway, decided to fetch some sun while it was out? It's about time you did so in my opinion." She teased, her commander only came out during the evenings if ever at all and he was becoming quite pale. She wondered if he thought himself allergic to sunlight.

"Don't sass me little one." He smiled warmly at her, "You're bound to hurt yourself one of these days if you continue showing off at such a rate." Adeline scoffed, she had grown to respect her dreary commander. Maybe even harbored a small amount of hidden affection towards him. He was kinder now, he respected her and spoke to her as an equal instead of his lackey. She didn't know what prompted the change but never argued it, and in turn her heart was slowly thawing towards him. She was still plagued by dreams of him at night, some haunting others leaving her flushed and aggravated in the mornings.

"Showing off?" She exclaimed, "I am simply doing my duties aboard this fine vessel, unlike some..." She trailed off, looking up at Haytham with a cautious smile. He kept the mood light much to her relief.

"My work is secret Adeline, it is best done out of sight." She quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged it off,

"If you say so Master Kenway." Her eyes roamed over his handsome features momentarily before she turned her back to him, she knew he hated it and to add a bit of insult to injury she made a showy display of sauntering down to lower deck knowing he would be watching her. She had observed his behavior over the past couple of weeks, missing none of small signs his body betrayed. Sometimes it was his wandering eyes and their slight dialation, or his clenched jaw from the light friction whenever she brushed by him. She at times would notice him fiddling lightly with the lapel of his coat when she would look his way, or the small parting of his lips when she leaned in to whisper something to him...

"Mills!" She gasped, nearly tromping over the poor fellow. In her daydreaming she had forgotten to look where she was going and apparently Mills was standing in her path, "Gods, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed his arm and heaved him up off of the floor, he was chuckling much to her relief.

"Rather determined are we my lady? Where is it you're heading to in such a hurry?" She dusted off his shoulders and sighed, mortified by her clumsy mistake.

"The cook," She admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in frustration, "I uh... I was going to fetch a quick bite." Her tongue wrestled itself from behind her teeth, adding to her aggravation.

"Indeed," He chuckled again, staring lightly into her lovely blue eyes "... Off you go then lass, and tread carefully." She nodded with another furious blush as he walked off, Mills was the only one who could make her do so profusely she noticed. That would have to change.. If Master Kenway saw her acting in such a manner he would surely scold her.

She had a small piece of cheese on a biscuit and a grilled potato for lunch, not the fanciest meal she had ever partaken of, but it quelled the hunger in her gut no less. She pondered the day as she ate and wondered what to do with herself in her spare time. Lately she had taken to her journals, qouting any murmerings amongst the men and reporting to her commander. There wasn't much to report in the way of activity aboard though. The captain was worried of mutiny, but the men showed no signs, made no plans to overthrow. They woke up every morning just as she did and worked hard for their living.

In the end Adeline decided to take up her charcoal and dab into her illustrations. She made her way up to the helm of the ship where the Captain was busy overseeing his men. She snuck by and hopped onto the heavy braided rope that led to the bowsprit. She could sit here for hours and no one would find her, not even her pesky commander as clever as he thought himself to be. She smiled against her will as the thought of Haytham's kind eyes crossed her cluttered mind. What an interesting turn her life had taken... This man whom she swore to hate with all her being had somehow wiggled his way under her skin.. A half hour had passed and a pair of familiar eyes had made their way onto her blank page.

"Who might that be?" She gasped quietly, looking up to find her commander leaning over her, his hands grasping the rope above them. She slammed the book shut,

"How dare you disturb my privacy! The gall you have!" She stood up, shoving her face dangerously close to his. Haytham secretly loved it, lighting that fire in those icy eyes of hers. Her temper was less aggravating it seemed. Instead of infuriating him, it now amused him and greatly so...

"You left before I could finish, and so I was forced to come looking for you." He chuckled while she fumed before him, "What are you doing out here? Quite dangerous don't you think?"

"I came here for solace! Mainly from you!" She grit her teeth, attempting to burn holes into her commander's face with the glare she shot. He chuckled at her, admiring the fierce heat in her eyes. It was always a struggle for dominance with this one, he noted. "You can't hide from me dear, nobody can." A chill ran up the length of her spine at her commander's menacing words. She had no idea the man could climb to the bowsprit, he obviously had more secrets than she would ever know.

"And what is it you came all this way to tell me?" She sneered, slightly put out at the fact that her hiding place had been discovered. He chuckled at her, another victory etched into his mental scoreboard.

"I have a request, if I may?" She rolled her eyes, glaring up into his warm hazel gaze that teased her so. "Last night while topside, I witnessed painted barrels being tossed over board. When I went to investigate the scene there was no one there. Did you notice any strange behavior amongst the men?" Her heart clenched up, somebody was leaving a trail...

"No sir, the men were all in good cheer as far as I recall. I wasn't paying a great amount of attention to them," She cursed herself... "I will investigate further tonight and keep a sharp eye out for missing men." All of the teasing was gone from her voice at her commander's strange news. There were times where she nearly forgot that she was a spy while aboard this ship, it almost seemed she were born to sail the seas.

"Very good, I will do the same." They remained lost in thought for a moment, looking warily into each other's eyes. She guessed his thoughts,

"I swear to you commander, I have nothing to do with this..." Perhaps he thought she was leading a ship to them so that she may be rescued and Haytham captured. It would be plausible if she had allies to call upon, but there were none who would aid her... He placed a gentle hand on her face, his eyes staring soft and sure into hers,

"I know it Adeline.. Forgive me for misleading you, I would never think such a thing." The skin beneath his hand erupted into heat and her heart nearly lurched. He trusted her despite her background and her circumstances and even went so far as to comfort and quell her insecurities. It was that moment that she decided her commander had her loyalty... And her heart...

* * *

**Let me know what you think lovely readers! Comments, questions and critique are welcome.**


	8. I've Been Compromised

**This one didn't take long at all :) I hope you're all prepared for some major fluff because this chapter is gushing with the stuff. Two more chapters until they reach dry land and part one is done. This story will be comprised of three parts I've decided, ranging around thirty chapters. I hope you guys are putting up with my sluggishness in romance. I'm sort of weary about rushing the romance. I want it to be slow and beautiful, like a blooming flower. Rushed romances never last long ;) Also, this chapter was meant to be a comedic one. I needed a break from all the seriousness... Onto the story!**

* * *

Adeline sat atop a small table, waiting for the evening crowd to pour in as the supper bell rang. She had put all of her knowledge to the test trying to decipher who was behind but came up short as did her master. He would explore one area and the barrels were thrown off another. She began scouting the ship in the evening and forfeiting her free time with the men. It had been two weeks with no leads and her commander grew frustrated as did she. There were no notable absences, no trail and no pattern.

The men crammed into the kitchen, pouring the ale and passing the meat as was usual. She lifted her violin to her shoulder and gazed with discerning eyes from beneath her lashes. There was to much commotion for her to properly assess the tone of the room. She did however see Greaves leaning against the frame of the left doorway, throwing shifty glances over his shoulders. She ran her bow across the strings, watching him closely as she began The Pacific Slope, a favorite amongst the men. The clapping began, the dancing and hollers of the men filling their bellies with ale. Her lurid gaze never left Greaves though, and she was finally rewarded when he took his leave. The plan was set in motion.

She ended the song abruptly and gave two loud whistles well disguised by the men's singing. She saw Haytham peel away from the shadows and make his way through the crowd at her signal. She stared in awe at the power of her commander as he snaked through the crowd with ease, his powerful shoulders hunching slightly and his hat hiding all but the snarl on his lips. It was the look of a predator stalking it's prey. Annette walked in just as Haytham left and took the violin from her, picking up right where she left off.

Adeline caught up quickly to her commander and split off to the left as he took the right. She walked on the tips of her bare toes, padding silently along while roving every inch of the dimly lit ship with her expert eyes. There was a faint splash that came from the right followed by a heavy grunt. She turned the corner and found what she expected to find. Greaves paused, releasing the barrel in his arms to the floor and staring murderously at the small woman before him. She took a step back in mock trepidation at her sudden discovery, expecting his aggressive step forward.

"Back to your quarters miss, before you get hurt..." His posture and frame combined looked like that of a grizzly bear, an angry grizzly bear... She did not falter, pulling the hidden knife from her belt behind her back and quickly concealing it up her roomy sleeve.

"Who are you leaving a trail for Greaves? Who would you have follow us?" She kept her tone light and inquisitive, attempting to appeal to the sympathetic side of him. She kept her posture disarming and her face confused as he approached.

"I won't tell you again, back to your quarters... Or I'll be forced to deal with you." She stepped back, unable to hold her smile any longer as she kicked the door behind her closed and struck the hollow point of his throat with her two fingers. He gagged and jumped back, dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events. Adeline wasted no time, flicking her small knife across his arm before pinning it behing him by his fingers. He growled in pain and attempted to struggle free, his rough actions causing the three finger she held captive to snap from the tension.

"You did that to yourself dear." She yelled over his strangled cry, "I'll ask again," She placed the tip of her blade flush against the soft flesh beneath his jaw, "Who are you leaving a trail for?" He thrashed wildy beneath her strong grip, tearing his hand free and swinging it around to meet her forearm. She deflected the blow and countered with her knee to his unprotected groin and bashed her head flush against his. The blow was so powerful she saw white and nearly stumbled back while his body crumpled to the floor.

"Well done Adeline, not the most graceful tactic I can recall but it will do for now." Haytham approached her and placed his fingers gingerly against her skull, running his fingers over the contact point. "You're bleeding darling... I will handle this mess, you return to your quarters and think of a good cover story. I will send the doctor once I've finished." She shook her head against the growing dizziness and smiled,

"No, I can help commander. I can help..." She grabbed a fistful of her commander's jacket and fell into his chest, pulling him tightly against her as the floor began to wobble beneath her feet. He gave a heavy sigh and grabbed her arms, guiding her wobbling body down to the floor gently and sitting her against the wall.

"Foolish girl..." He sighed, "I can see I'm going to have to teach you a more adequate method of handling this sort of situation." She smiled widely, placing a cool hand against his face much to his surprise. The look in her eyes nearly melted his heart. It was a look of adoration and regret, a look of atonement almost... She brushed a stray hair from his eyes, the smile never leaving her lips that he suddenly craved. Greaves gave a groan from behind them, breaking his trance.

"Damnable creature," He said warmly, "You will be the death of me..." He stood and walked over to the groaning man, slamming his fist into the base of his jaw beneath his ear, effectively silencing his groans. "Wait here, do you understand? I will fetch you in a moment." She nodded in a haze as his voice reached her distant ears. How handsome and strong her commander looked as he flopped the man's body over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

She sat on the floor for what seemed an eternity while flashes of light danced in her vision and the world vanished around her. She saw his eyes and felt his hands and gravity disappeared. A peculiar red ribbon tied in a bow... The raging surf sounded in her ears again and she gasped.  
Haytham heaved her up off of the ground and cradled her into his chest, carrying her gingerly to her quarters. She draped her arms around his neck and pushed her nose into his jaw, inhaling his scent heavily. He sighed, secretly loving her strange behaviour...

"Stop being difficult little one..." He lay her down on her cot and draped a blanket over her trembling body before turning to leave. Adeline snatched his hand in her own and shook her head. He laughed, "I have to fetch the doctor, I'll be back in a moment." Still she shook her head, pulling his hand underneath her belly and trapping it in both of hers. He sighed, kneeling down to her level, it was like dealing with a toddler!

"Adeline, is your head aching?" She nodded slowly, a frown puckering those pretty lips. "Then the doctor needs to tend to you, correct?" She paused, pouting up at him through those large blue eyes. She made it very difficult to refuse her... "I promise I'll return within the minute. Deal?" She slowly nodded, releasing his hand from the warm confines of her belly. "Excellent, I'll be but a moment." Adeline felt the room sway and spin. She let go of his hand, the anchor in the raging sea and slipped back into that strange place of dancing lights and echoes.

"She's suffering from minor swelling of the brain it appears." The doctor concluded after examining her for a good ten minutes. Adeline lay in a daze, staring hazily into his eyes. He felt a pang of worry hit his gut like an icy claw.

"Will she be alright doctor?" He tried his best to keep his voice low and inquisitive, hiding the secret fear building in his heart. The doctor sighed,

"She needs to keep cool bandages on her head and stay in bed for 48 hours. She should come round in the morning after a good night's rest. Keep her activity level low for the next few weeks, she needs time to heal. And be sure to keep her away from the yard arms for heaven's sake. Clumsy little thing..." Haytham nodded, cursing himself for sending the foolish girl in by herself. Wasn't she supposed to be a world class spy? He watched her eyebrows knit together, the haze lifting from her eyes for a moment.

"I'll fetch the bucket of water and bandages." The doctor got up to leave,

"I'll look after her for now doctor, I know you've other business to attend to."

"Right." He nodded, setting off to grab his supplies. Haytham turned and kneeled down at her side. He ran a hand through her tangled raven hair and chuckled again. She gave him a quizzical look,

"Don't fret Adeline, we'll have you right as rain come morning." Her eyes grew sad for a moment, looking deeply into his as she brought her hand up to his face again.

"Will you stay?" The question had a thousand implications behind it, despite the thick haze through which it was spoken.

"I will stay until Annette returns Adeline, I have business to attend to in the brig." He took his hat off and set it aside as the doctor returned with cold water and bandages.

"Be sure you change them out as soon as they warm up, come and fetch me if anything changes." He nodded at the doctor and shrugged his cloak off, placing it at her feet. He pulled a small chair to her side and wrang a cloth out, she snatched it from his hand before he could place it on her head though and did it herself.

"Glad to see you're well on your way to normalcy." She smirked and winced, looking painfully into his eyes. She felt her heart twist and ache and yearn for the comforting, familiar embrace of her mother. There was no better cure for an ailment than her soft voice reassuring her that she would be well again. Her father's gentle fingers running her hair smooth against her pillow. She felt a tear escape before she could stop it and hid her face, ashamed at her despicable display of frailty.

"What's troubling you little one? You needn't hide your tears from me." He caught her chin gently and wiped the tear from it. She sighed, defeated and dizzy.

"I do not wish to keep you commander... If you fetch Annette I will leave you to your work." She struggled to make the words sound right. The fog was lifting slowly and the dancing lights had disappeared.

"There is nothing that calls for my immediate attention. I shall remain until I see fit to leave." She rolled her eyes at his commanding voice,

"And if I wish to be alone?" He chuckled at the small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"I you wished to be alone then you shouldn't have bashed your skull against that brute's." She huffed, frustrated by his teasing tone. It was likely that he wouldn't let it go anytime soon. She turned onto her back and gave a sigh, pushing her palms in her face. The pulsing throbs began and she wanted to curl in a ball and die from it already. Haytham watched on in amusement as she gave an aggravated grunt.

"Talk to me Adeline, tell me what you need." She opened an eye to glare at him momentarily and was shocked to find his face so close to hers. His hand rested atop her head and his eyes burned into hers.

"I want you to stay..." Her voice cracked unexpectedly as did his heart,

"But I'm not going anywhere." He chuckled, fighting the urge to curl her up in his arms and protect her from every sort of unpleasant thing. It was a strange new phenomenon, the urge to protect any one other than himself.

"I have heard that before. Many times in fact... This world is a fickle measure, I will painfully remind you. I have heard that before..." Her voice began to fade and the haze set in her eyes again.

"Sshhh, your's speaking nonsense. I'm right here, and will remain so until you dismiss me." She chuckled and turned her face toward him. His heart cracked all over again, despite the bandages and rustled hair her beauty was intense, painful even. She pushed herself up on her elbow and sat up slowly with the help of Haytham's sturdy arms.

"Search my trunk and fetch me a clean shirt if you please?" Her voice was groggy and her words slow, but she still had enough sense to speak and think. Haytham gave her a wary look before obeying, rummaging through the bottomless trunk of sundries before pulling out a lace and silk undershirt that tied at the breast. He handed it to her with scarlet cheeks, she couldn't refuse chuckling at him.

"Close your eyes..." She whispered as she lifted her shirt. Haytham gasped and turned his back to her quickly,

"A little more of a warning would be appreciated..." He grunted as her shirt flung into the back of his head. It smelled heavily of sandalwood and tea-tree oil, he removed it from his head and turned to scold her but lost the words as he caught sight of her bare sculpted chest.

"I thought I told you to close your eyes." She laughed at his crimson cheeks. He remembered the dreams that plagued him at night, his imagination did not do her body justice... She tipped her finger against his jaw, shutting the small space between his teeth.

"Thank you, that feels much better." She sighed, laying back on her pillow. Haytham sat akwardly in the small chair at her bedside. She noticed and took his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring pat. "There there Haytham, you act as though you're an innocent. Which we both know is bullocks." They chuckled together for a moment as his tension unwound back into pleasant conversation.  
They conversed for some time about small things, their thoughts on the colonies, his thoughts of the temple, her thoughts of the Templars. It wasn't long before an hour passed and her eyelids grew heavy. Haytham dunked her bandage into cold water and placed it back on her head as she drifted off.

"Sweet dreams little one, I will return for you in the morning." She nodded through her sleepy daze, settling into her blankets and drifting off to the faint sound of a violin playing in the background and clapping hands. Haytham draped his cloak over her blankets and placed the lightest kiss upon her forehead, contemplating if he really wanted to go. His heart felt heavy and ached for her company, it was a troublesome matter. It was inevitable it seemed, he was destined to love the spirited sprite. All who came to know her fell in love with her it seemed.  
He blew the bedside candle out and took his leave, lingering at the door to give one last glance towards her sleeping frame. On his way to the brig he fetched Annette and informed her that her mistress was ill and needed supervision through the night. She looked on in bewilderment but he gave no further explanation and began his decent into the belly of the ship. It was time to find out who was following this ship and why, though deep down in his heart he already had an idea...

* * *

**Poor Annette, nobody tells her anything... What did you think?**


	9. Falling to Pieces

**Well readers... Shit goes down in this chapter lol. The romance comes and in quite a big way if you know I mean... It's nothing explicit I promise, I was very careful while writing it. Please please please let me know what you think of this chapter as it is the firs of its kind from me and I'm desperate to improve XC ... Enjoy! Just kidding! Before you read, if you're enjoying my story I would recommend you read I Sit Here Divided By hannahhobnob :) It's a thriller! And it's sexy ;)**

* * *

Morning came quietly and not without it's aches. She sat up slowly, her head pounding heavily in response. Last night was a blurry recollection of bad decisions... She blushed in remembrance and looked over at Annette who slept lightly in the chair next to her bed. She took the cloth from her head and tossed it in the bucket, running her hands down her face in a long ragged sigh.

"Annette..." She called softly to the sleeping maid, who only grumbled in response. She sighed again and planted her feet firmly on the cold wooden floor. The pounding in her head subsided lightly as she took a deep breath and tied her shirt closed at the breast. She got up slowly and walked to her trunk, pulling a waistcoat from it. The buttons proved a challenge for her scrambled, trembling fingers. She touched the soft silky fabric when she finished, recalling how it felt on her father's chest when she would hug him tightly. His smell still clung very faintly to it and she reveled in all of the memories it held.

Annette gave a quiet snore, pulling her away from her comfortable memories and back to her senses. Adeline chuckled sadly and put an arm behind Annette's shoulders and under her knees, lifting her easily and quietly and setting her down in her cot before collapsing into the chair. She whimpered, huffing against the new intense intense throbbing inside her skull. She pressed her palms against her temples and focused on breathing in and out until the throbbing subsided, aware that another had made themself present in the process.

"How are you feeling?" An all to familiar voice sounded from behind her chair in a teasing tone. She grumbled quiet obscenities, not bothering with a response. Why should she give him the pleasure? He chuckled and knelt beside her, removing her hands from her face so he could examine it.

"You've quite a bruise there little one. The doctor has told me to keep you in bed for another day lest you further your injury." She scowled into his lovely hazel eyes, faintly recalling their interactions last night once more. He chuckled at her pinking cheeks, dazzled as always by her tousled beauty. It was something he was growing quite protective of he'd noticed. When the other men would speak of her his heart would begin to ache in a troublesome manner. He wanted to claim her beauty as his, not to be shared under any circumstance. He had been known for his selfish tendencies...

"I won't. I can do as I like for as long as I please as far as I'm concerned." She bit back, fiesty as always. It was good to know that even a head injury could not falter her ever stubborn and difficult ways. Haytham decided that today he would compromise rather than conquer,helping her to her feet and giving her his arm. She blushed a bit more darkly and Haytham loved every bit of it. He led her out to the mess hall, gathering strange and worried stares as she stumbled lightly down the corridor. Haytham held her fast, draping an arm protectively over her shoulder in an attempt to hide her from their eyes.

"Ah, Lady Adeline there you are." A familiar voice reached her ears through the ringing and pounding. She smiled up at the always cheery Mills, laying a gentle hand on Haytham's chest, signaling him to stop. He scowled at the young sailor who stood before him, how was it that he could make her smile so effortlessly? That uncomfortable pang in his heart flared up, how cumbersome an organ it could be...

"Louis, it is always good to see you friend." She broke away from Haytham's protective arm and gave him a light pat on the shoulder,

"What's happened? You're in obvious pain, and youv'e quite a goose egg on your forehead." He chuckled lightly much to her embarrassment.

"She took a tumble off of the yardarms, it was bound to happen with all of the leaping and bounding to and fro." Haytham answered for her quickly. She gave her commander a sour look as if he had just offended her. Mills looked skeptical as well, in fact he wore an expression that suggested he knew exactly what happened... Adeline eyed him warily before responding,

"Either way I'll be out of work for awhile I'm afraid. I'm to remain in bed under the order of the doctor." He returned the gentle pat on her shoulder accompanied by a charming smile,

"Well I wish you a speedy recovery my Lady, perhaps I'll visit you during if you should become bored of your company." She nodded, placing a steady hand on her murderous commander.

"I would like that very much Mills." Mills gave Haytham a final defiant smirk before he continued to upper deck, and Adeline could not deny that she longed to join him. She wanted to be high up in the sails enjoying the day as she had grown so accustomed to.

"Come along, let's get some food in your belly. You're to thin as it is." He grumbled, the memomry of her bare chest glowing softly in the candle scorching the back of his eyes and setting his heart a flutter. While it was finely sculpted, he had noticed her ribs jutted out unnaturally. She scowled at him, blushing furiously from the memory he drew reference from.

"I must apologize for my actions last night." She huffed, grabbing his arm and continuing to the mess hall, " I sincerely was not in my right mind." He chuckled deeply at her darling expression,

"Fret not little one, all is forgiven." His heart fluttered and bubbled with the pleasant warmth of her presence. He was growing dangerously fond of his incompetent little spy. They spoke of Greaves over tea and biscuits, he was being held in the brig as of the moment. Haytham figured if he didn't give up information within the next few days he would be done away with. She did not pity him, she did however want to make her way down there to see him before his end. Haytham further explained that he and the Captain were being as covert as possible with the entire situation, giving few details to the officers aboard and keeping the sailors in the dark. She nodded, understanding that he meant her to keep her mouth shut without him having to say it.

"All this talk of dreary business has made me tired." She sighed in irritation, placing two fingers on her temple and rubbing light circles into them.

"Well then allow me to escort you back to your quarters." She softened at his tone, his temper was all but vanished with her it seemed. He was an unflappable gentlemen and an astounding commander, one she was proud to serve under.

"I've grown tired of my quarters..."

"Oh?" He examined the tips of his fingers, his face the very definition of smug.

"Indeed," she scowled lightly at her cocky commander, "In fact... I have taken a fascination of the maps you study, I wish to know more about them..." Her voice had grown softer to her surprise, as if the subject was somehow suggestive. He lifted a questionable eyebrow at her, his mouth twitching up in the corners.

"Well, far be it from me to deny you knowledge of the colonies. Come along dear and I will teach you all you wish to know." She blushed at the pretense in her commander's voice, yet she could not deny the long present ache in her gut for his touch, for his mouth and his smooth intoxicating skin. She took his arm and walked down the dark musty corriders of the Providence to her master's quarters.

"Hold a moment, would you?" She stopped him in front of her door, stepping in quietly to find her maid still asleep in her bed. She grabbed Haytham's cloak and carefully folded it into a neat square before running her brush through her hair in haste. She returned to him shortly and handed over his cloak to which he smiled warmly at. He paused, touching the tip of his thumb to her delicate cheekbone, reveling in the sweet hum of energy buzzing between them. She inhaled slowly, his eyes burning holes into her face.

"May I?" His voice rumbled from the depths of his sculpted throat, which bobbed lightly in an audible gulp. Her eyes wandered to his lovely parted mouth blowing hot breath against her face. She licked her lips subconsciously pushing him over the edge of his restraint. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her slowly towards him. There was a light thud as his cloak hit the floor and they tangled together, grasping and clutching each other as if they may float away. Adeline felt a sweet pang strike her heart as his impossibly soft lips met hers, melding together in a perfect fit. He set a sweet and slow pace, killing her ever so softly. Haytham backed through the door of his quarters, never breaking his vice like grip on her.  
He parted their lips momentarily to shut the door behind them and remove his hat.

"Adeline?" His voice was soft and sweet, unsure of how to proceed. She smiled, feeling her heart bloom slowly, opening up to his warmth, craving it's sustenance. She wound her fingers slowly into his soft hair, massaging his scalp while looking lightly into his eyes. He moaned lightly, closing his eyes and pulling her body to his, eliminating all possible space between them. She sighed into the nape of his neck, using her free hand to rub circles into his cheek. She pressed their faces together, taking immense comfort in the sweet affections. She gasped lightly as he pressed his thumbs into the thick "v" shaped muscles of her hips, moaning deliciously into his ear. She responded with a well placed bite into the junction of his neck and shoulder, his breath hitched in his throat as he nearly choked on the moan that escaped.

"I can't..." He gasped, his voice rough and gravelly. "You are injured Adeline, I can not take adavntage and risk furthering your pain..." His breath was shallow and hasty, his hands trembling lightly on her hips. She chuckled at his turmoil,

"Who said anything of sex? Can we not simply enjoy one another with other methods?" Her voice dropped into the low sultry tones she reserved for her victims. She couldn't be bothered to give a damn if she were injured at this point. She wanted her captain in every way a woman could possibly want a man. The tension in her heart that had been brewing and bubbling was now spilling over and it was too late to turn back. She cursed the sweet ache residing in it for her commander's touch. She cursed his very existence, he was a dangerous man to fall for and yet she had managed it.

She took advantage of his momentary lapse of conscious and ran her lips lightly up the lobe of his ear, drinking in his masculine scent. Reveling in the sturdy frame of his shoulders, he was strong and safe and steady, he was like home. A tear slipped down her cheeks at the impossible joy she thought was long gone from her life. It had been years since she tasted the sweet confections of love and all of its delicious comforts, years since she felt steady and sure of something... It was not without a twinge of fear as were all things in Adeline's life. Her love had been punished long ago, her smile taken along with the comfort of human affection...

She held fast to him, gripping him so tightly as if he may vanish like a dream. He responded with a comforting hand on the back of her head, pressing his cheek into her forehead, gazing up at the ceiling of his room. He knew long ago it was to late, far to late in fact. He kissed her forehead tenderly, his heart aching painfully in response. Love was the most dangerous game of all, so much to lose... She showered kisses all along his neck, pulling the white material of his undershirt down to nip the sensitive flesh there. He gasped into her hair, knotting his hands into fists.

"Please Adeline, I beg of you..." She shook her head no roughly against his request, to which he gripped her shoulders roughly. "Very well." He huffed, spinning her around and pressing her roughly against the wall. "Do not expect any mercy then..." He slammed his lips against her and wound an arm beneath her knee, wrapping it around his waist as he hoisted her up onto his hips. She moaned into his ear, nearly sending him over the edge. She made quick work of the buttons on his coat, revealing a deep crimson waistcoat beneath. How delicious the color looked on him, the very image of desire was he as he panted before her.  
He unbuttoned her waistcoat slowly, painfully, one by one until she all but tore it off. He chuckled roughly,

"Patience is a virtue little one." He huffed as the prize he so often dreamed of peered slightly through the thin, pale fabric of her undershirt.

"It is a virtue I do not possess at the moment I'm afraid Master Kenway..." Her voice brimmed and buzzed with wanton desire. He growled into her ear, nipping and biting it until she nearly cried with need for him.

"I shall have to teach you then, hm?" Her flesh was on fire in a spectacular way, explosions in her heart set off one after another as his thumbs rubbed circles in the tender muscles of her hips. She did not know how much more she could take, her entire being slowly unwinding by his hands, falling to pieces to a sweet song of sweat and moans.

"Beg for it Adeline." There was an intuitive tone to his voice, as if he were instructing her how to properly pronounce her q's and a's. She shook her head fiercely, fighting to gain control over her master. "Ah ah ah love." He groaned, pinning her hands roughly above her head and dipping his tongue into the hollow point of her throat. She cried in sweet agony against his ministrations, nearly succumbing to him right then and there. Her pride refused to lose the game though as she ripped her hands from his and placed one around his throat, squeezing lightly while unbuttoning his waist coat with quick fingers. He growled roughly into her ear, feeling his insides expand and contract painfully from his heart to his groin.

He helped her along, shrugging it off once the buttons had been dealt with. She wasted no time, pulling his silky undershirt off and gazing in awe at the perfection of his torso...

"Gods..." She gasped, running the tip of her finger over his bare sculpted chest that heaved in labor. He was all fine lines and hard muscle, how completely painful was his beauty... He chuckled at her hopeless expression, removing her hand from his throat and biting the tips of her fingers gently before kissing them.

"You win, I'm begging you..." She heaved, her chest rising and falling. Her shirt clung lightly to her honey skin, plastered there by the sweat that had accumulated over time. He lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, running a finger over the smooth skin of her breasts and down the deep line leading to her belly button. How lovely and strong her phsyique was. He could appreciate a well equipped woman, it was a pleasant change from the soft bodies of the women he was used to.

"Surely you can do better than that." He scoffed lightly, pushing his hips into hers, watching hungrily as her eyes rolled into the back of head.

"Please Master Kenway, please... I can't take much more of this..." She cried, and he happily obliged. Far be it from him to deny his sweet Adeline whatever she wished...

* * *

***Clears throat* Well there you have it... *Runs away***


	10. Heartache and Renewal

**Here it is loveliest readers! The finale to part one of my story :) I'm excited to get cracking on to part 2, but know there will be a bit of a delay. I will be reviewing these chapters, making small corrections to them and revising my plot. I like to be organized before I dive into it. I also have a picture of Adeline all sketched up to perfection. It turned out exactly how I envisioned her and I couldn't be more excited to share it with... But I am at a loss as to how to do it. Deviantart? Live Journal? Suggestions? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, drop me a line and let me know what you think. XOXOXOXO**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, a light pounding beating inside of her skull. Upon glancing out of an unfamiliar open hatch she observed it was growing dark, around seven or so. She stretched the stiffness from her limbs and turned onto her side where Haytham lay still snoozing lightly from beneath his hat. He had his hands behind his head, the skin pulled tight across the muscles of his forearms. It was inevitable then that she should feel the need to touch him, just to see if the skin was as soft it it truly looked, and it was...

Her heart ached at his beauty that he kept so well hidden under his many layers. The only thing he lay in now were loosely bound trousers that had been untied long ago. Her finger trailed down the line of his arm to his defined ribcage, mapping every bump and ridge into her memory. Haytham chuckled sleepily, removing his hat to smile at her. She blushed, burying her cheeks into into the thin blanket and stared up at him through large playful eyes. He moved the blanket away from her face to reach her cheeks, strumming his fingers across their soft pink surface.

She closed her eyes against the sensation, attempting to shelter her heart from the insecurity that bloomed forth from his touch. With the new found love and adoration for her commander came the intense and bitter pain of vulnerability. Her heart was his to keep or crush and Adeline hated the fact that she could no longer control the outcome. Haytham could sense her turmoil, watching her eyes cast down to her knotted hands. He cupped her cheek and brought her lovely stare back up to him.

"Fret not little one, I will keep it safe..." He pressed his other palm against her chest, smiling at the strong thrums of her heartbeat as it picked up the pace. Did love happen this fast normally? He felt as if his perimeters now orbited the small woman laying next to him in bed, it was an incredible sensation. As if she were an anchor buried deep in the ground, he attached to her by a sturdy chain while the world spun wildly around them in a dazzling show light and colors...

"The maps?" She questioned out of the blue, breaking up his daydreams into confused fargments... Maps?

"Ah, right." The very thing they had set out to do from the beginning. "Give me a moment?" He jumped out of bed, tying his trousers shut and pulling his undershirt on, buttoning it at the neck. She watched from the cot as he buttoned his waistcoat up, it was her favorite piece of his wardrobe. Red looked incredibly sumptuous against his pale complexion. How dashing he was... She outwardly sighed, placing her chin upon her hand and openly ogling him. He took a seat at his desk and beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. She pulled the thin blanket over her bare chest and slowly made her way over to him, exasperating her movements slightly and enjoying the results it yielded.  
She bent over the desk next to him, holding fast to the scanty blanket that just barely covered her chest and not much else. He gulped, attempting to focus on the objective here because it was rather important for Adeline to have some small amount of knowledge of the colonies.

"We will be arriving here," He pointed, "In Boston. The city is outlined by the small black lines you see here, the farmlands in red, beyond that are Native lands and wild frontier from my understanding." She leaned in to look closer, her back arching in a lovely slope down to her well built buttocks. He leaned back lightly in his chair, his vision trailing down the long lean planes of her legs and resting on her feet that were pointed up onto their toes. He cleared his throat,

"Something wrong Master Kenway?" She had her face rested in her fist, leaning on her elbow and looking over shoulder at him in a devious sort of matter.

"Perhaps it would be best, for this lesson anyway, if you had clothes on dear." Her eyebrows knitted together and she turned around, resting her behind on the desk and leaning back on her arms. Haytham gulped at the sight of the stretched out woman before him who seemed to be carved into perfection by Michelangelo himself.

"Why is that commander?" She smiled down at him, enjoying his slightly tortured expression. They were interrupted suddenly by a deep rumble of muted explosions. Adeline gasped, knowing in an instant what the sound belonged to.

"That was no doubt canon fire..." Her widened eyes met her commander's, "Investigate, I will join shortly." Haytham hesitated for moment, unwilling to leave her alone. "Quickly Haytham!" She shouted while rushing into her trousers. He nodded, bolting out of the door of his quarters and up to top deck. Adeline yanked her shirt over her head, tossing her waistcoat over it unbuttoned. She bolted quickly through the lower decks in search of Adeline and found her with the doctor looking out of the window with horror struck faces.

"My Lady!" She shrieked, "There is a ship-" Adeline cut her off, grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"You stay here with the doctor, do you understand? Under no circumstances will you go topside. Move to the other side of the ship and keep low!" she looked gravely into her maid's eyes before bolting out of the infirmary and up the stairs to topside, ignoring her maid's cries of protest. The entire crew was bustling madly about, preparing to return fire. She spotted the captain standing at the helm of the ship shouting orders to his men but her Master was nowhere to be found. She made her way through the raucous crowd of hustling men to the captain,

"Captain!" She shouted up to him, he looked down at her and beckoned her up urgently. "Where is Master Haytham?" She huffed,

"I sent him below decks! Adeline, can you man a swivel?" She nodded, confused and slightly frightened. War at sea was the worst kind, there was nowhere to run and hide if your enemy bested you. "I want you stationed port side stern. On the double!" She nodded, bolting down the steps to her station. A faint glimmer of sound distracted her for a moment, the muffled sheen of metal on metal... Swords. She stood confused for a moment, was she hearing things? There it was again, a wicked clash and hiss... She looked around wildly, nobody was armed with swords up here. The thought hit her like a strike in her gut as she realized the noises were coming from below deck. She ripped the hatch beside her open and dove down the stairs.

"Mills!" She gasped, he was at swords with her master and covered in small gashes, his eyes wild and fiery. Haytham took the momentary distraction to run him through, his blade piercing his lung and ripping out of the back of him. His body jerked as it accepted Haytham's blade and lurched when he withdrew it, dropping to the floor with a wet thump. "No!" She yelled, her commander's face twisted into a snarl. She ran to him, kneeling by his side while Haytham quickly made his way up to top deck.

"Adeline..." He gurgled and coughed as blood filled his lungs, "They'll take Haytham. You must remain on this ship... Abandon him... I won't be there to protect you against their wrath. You will be killed if you claim allegiance..."

"What?" She whispered, dangerously close to tears. "I don't understand..." He lifted a trembling hand, placing it gently in hers.

"Stay below deck, do not follow him..." His words became quiet and tangled, his eyes closing against the heavy weight of death.

"Louis..." She cried. His lips pulled into a faint smile as he gave her hand one final squeeze. She knew the exact moment when his soul left him, left her kneeling and crying into his chilling hand. "No, no no. What have you done?" She spoke to ears that no longer heard. Another shot from the cannons, it was enough to pull her from her grief and into quick action. She gave his forehead a kiss, murmuring a quiet blessing before picking him up gently and maneuvering his body through the small open hatch. The resounding splash as his body hit the water was enough to make her sick. Louis was behind this the whole time then, he wanted Haytham captured and dead... He had to be an assassin, it was the only logical explanation. The assassins were the only ones bold enough to organize and attempt such a feat, the only ones who would seek out a templar to such an extent.

The wind and rain seared her flesh as the ocean roared and swelled around them. It took all she had to keep her broken heart calm and follow orders from the captain. They had sailed straight into the oncoming storm at her master's command, it was the only way to lose their pursuers and avoid canon fire at the same time.

"Loose the sails! Bring down those riggings, we need more speed! Hand over fist men!" The captain shouted above the howling winds as the enemy ship closed in. Haytham was busy securing rigging, but he made time to glare icily towards her more than once. She knew he was upset by her affections for an assassin, felt betrayed to some extent, but how was she to know of his origins?

"Adeline! Secure these canons! On the double!" The captain interrupted their silent exchange, grabbing her by the shoulder and shoving her towards two struggling men. They leaned against the terrible wind and stinging rain in order to position the canons for tying. They grit their teeth against the biting cold and used all of their body weight until the massive beast was properlly aligned. Adeline snatched the rope from beside her and tossed it over to the other two, but before they could even get it looped around the butt of the canon she noticed the monstrous wave crashing into the helm of the ship.

"Brace!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, lunging around the canon to yank the two men from its path. The wave struck and swept her legs from beneath her just as she had torn the two men away. She felt the water carry her swiftly along with the canon, there was no strength that could best it's powerful force. Through the chaos she was able to spot her commander's horror struck face from the main sail's yard arms as he loosed a sail.

"Adeline!" He roared. She wanted to call out to him but was swept beneath the surface then. She felt a powerful blow to the back of her body as it hit a wall of cargo.

The wind rushed out of her lungs and was replaced with water as she subconciously gasped. Raging surf filled her ears and darkened her eyes as she desperately flung her body about, her left leg trapped by the crushing weight of the cannon. Finally, after what seemed an eternity the water drained over the ship and her body dispelled it from her lungs with a mighty retch. She hacked and coughed and gasped as air returned her to her senses. The two sailors yelled for assistance as they pulled and pushed against the mighty cannon that trapped her. Haytham flew down to the deck out of nowhere, barreling towards them as another wave encroached. All of the anger was gone from his face, replaced with a terror she had never seen before.

"Brace men!" She yelled at the two desperate sailors trying to rescue her. Haytham reached them just as the wave did, holding his body over hers as the water rushed around them. She gasped and heaved against his heavy skin, the scent of him intoxicating even in peril. Haytham used his back against the wall and his powerful legs to kick the cannon away from her once the water subsided. She gasped and kneeled down quickly to inspect it.

"Are you alright?" He huffed, thoroughly out of breath. She wiggled her toes and bent her knee before bolting up and rolling the cannon forward on its wheels, ignoring his sentiments completely. The other two men roped it in and steered it back to the main deck where they worked quickly to knot it in place. Haytham helped, his incredible strength keeping the cannon in place as another wave hit. Once it was secured tightly she bolted off to the next one, ignoring the blood on her hands and the ache in her leg. She gasped as a strong hand yanked her around and held her firmly in place.

"Adeline, get below deck! You're injured! " Haytham had her by the shoulders, bringing her body close to his and shaking it lightly. Water poured from the brim of his hat and over his tightly wound lips, they were both thoroughly soaked in the damnable stuff. She shook her head desperately against his order, needing the adrenaline in her veins, craving the commotion in her blood. It was what she lived for... It was distraction. Haytham's lips pulled into a snarl and he slammed her back against the mast and kissed her feverishly as another wave crashed around them. His lips were rough and demanding and filled her to the brim with butterflies aching pleasurably in her core. They broke apart as the water drained away from them, leaving her breathless and dizzy.

"You stubborn bull-headed woman! You try my patience!" He yelled over the roaring in their ears. She slammed her lips into his again and tangled her hands into his hair. They kissed with insane hunger at the center of the maelstrom and Adeline had never felt more alive and awake... After a moment though his grip loosened on her and she took the chance to slip away, hopping over the small stack of cargo and sprinting over to the port side cannons, turning her back on her commander once again. She worked quickly with the men to secure them, moving from one to the next until they were all tied down. They had lost their pursuers by now, they now only had to ride out the storm...

It was a long while before the waters calmed themselves fully, nearing midnight she guessed. The adrenaline had worn off by now and she was beginning to feel the ache in her leg. Her hands were raw and burned from the charring rope and she had a fairly deep cut on her forearm that had bled on her clothes. She looked like a mess... The two sailors that she rescued showered her in praise, regailing the captain of her many acts of bravery, it was all bullocks really. She opted for the quiet below deck, the ache returning to heart as she reached the foot of the stairs. His body was long gone by now, sinking somewhere to the bottom of the dark ocean. A breathe and an exhale was his life, to short and lived in vain...

She fought back tears as the singed edges of heart flared up again. It was a cruel and bitter reminder to her of what it was she really did, who she was. Her lifestyle was best lived at a distance, best lived in isolation... She stood at the foot of the stairs wondering if the pay was worth the price, if the excitement was worth the loneliness .. Her life suddenly felt like a fever, like a slow and painful sickness. Darkness clouded her heart and she felt herself sinking back into that place she so often found herself in. A place that she hated and loved, the familiar darkness that was a part of her...

"Adeline?" A dark voice emanated from the shadows.

"Commander." She replied, not bothering to look over her shoulders at the source.

"I know you are upset with me. I am sorry. He was an assassin though Adeline, he had to die... Forgive me for being harsh with you, his news put me in a rather sour mood." She nodded, business was businees after all. "Are you alright? You must be hurting..." A gentle hand turned her around to face it's owner. He had an open cut on his lip and a smaller one on his throat, the blistering pang hit her heart again at the sight of his injuries. She sighed and ran a thumb over his lip, her sadness dissipating slowly as he leaned into her touch.

"I'm alright, I promise." He sighed holding her hand in his own and pressing it firmly into his cheek.

"You had no idea how terrifying it was to see you swept away by that wave. Thank god there was something in the way preventing you from crashing overboard. I don't think I could bare another significant loss in my life Adeline, I couldn't bare to lose you. Not now..." She smiled weakly at his words, knowing the feelings he described. "You must be exhausted.. How is your head?" She nodded, words evading her at the moment. She was in a strange limbo between comfort and sorrow, hurt and love, forgiveness and forgetfulness... It was madddening, she wanted to lay her head on a pillow and forget all of her worries. Forget that today had ever happened...

"Come along little one," he sighed, "Let's get some cool bandages on your head and a warm blanket around you, your lips are paling." She only stood at her commander's suggestion, wandering if she had the energy to put one foot in front of the other, she certainly lacked the will power. Haytham took her silence as an invitation and swooped her up into his arm, making his way back to his quarters. She leaned her head into his chest, letting the long imprisoned tears fall freely down her cheeks. She wanted off of this damnable ship, she would pay a royal sum in fact for an opportunity in fact.

Haytham's chest cracked apart knowing he had caused her heartache. Silly woman, didn't she know it payed to keep her heart distanced? He found that out long ago of course, and yet here she was in his arms and there was no other place he would rather her be...

* * *

**FIN**


	11. On Agitating Soil

**Here it is friends, the slightly boring beginning to part two of this series :) And it's all thanks to you! Without your encouragement and feedback I would've quit this a while** **back. The next chapter will be more eventful I promise! Let me know what you think as always lovely readers.**

* * *

Over the next two weeks Haytham noticed a change in Adeline's demeanor, she was quiet and introverted, serving her days under the captain in a starched routine. He knew she was ready to get off of the ship, leave all of the sadness of it behind her. Since he had killed Mills she seemed to carry around a dark cloud with her, the little things that reminded her of him bringing that sad loathesome look back into her eyes. It killed Haytham knowing that one, he had directly caused that pain and two, she had feelings for Mills that were more than skin deep. It made him angry with her despite his rationalizations, Reginald had taught him since he was a small boy to master his emotions and rely heavily on logic. And he had it down to the letter until this small woman entered into his life, now it seemed his heart was at war with itself constantly.

Adeline sat with her chin resting in one hand while the other twirled her hair into soft ringlets. It had been roughly two weeks since she dumped Mills' carcass into the cold, unforgiving sea. She wondered at times where his soul was drifting to, was he frightened? Did he know the way? It was a chilly, foggy morning in the yard arms today. Damp and gloomy to fit her mood, she found the only thing she looked forward these days were her evenings with her master. She spent her nights in his quarters, as inappropriate as it would seem to others. They spoke of many things together while laying in bed, all recent of course. Things like her evening with Reginald, what a normal contract entailed, her methods and style of fighting... Trifle things. And he did the same, always keeping the topics slightly unpersonable. They kept their pasts secret from one another, it was the way she would have it for now.

She found herself humming into the dense fog, the clouds of her breath rising into the invisible sky. A subtle touch of warmth spread across her shoulders, upon looking up to find it's source she found nothing, no sunlight could breach this interminable fog. Not yet anyway, it was still only morning though... Her heart felt lighter it seemed, somehow lifted by the mysterious heat. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, sending the little piece of her up into the unknown where her Louis could catch it and keep it for his own. Her heart lurched again at the memory of his impaled chest and his last smile as he slipped out of his body... Damn this disobedient heart! She should have never gotten close, worse yet was that she had known better all along for this exact reason...

"Land!" A voice from above in the crow's nest shouted, breaking her from her sad and angry thoughts. She sprung up and relayed the message from mid mast, climbing down as she did so. The seagulls could be heard from a distance and suddenly her heart was weightless and elated! She hit the deck hard and bounded off to the bowsprit, climbing to the very end of the point and standing on her bare toes. Beyond the ocean and the wind and the gulls she could very faintly hear street noise as they got closer. Adeline was half tempted to damn the ship, dive in and swim the rest of the way.

"Half sail!" She heard the captain yell from the helm. She scurried back to her post, climbing up to the top of the main sail and planting her feet firmly before hauling on the ropes connected to the topgallant bunt lines. She fought the wind for it all the way up, heaving in effort and securing it tightly to the yard arm before calling up James to help with the main sail. She abandoned post afterward, directing a sailor to take her place as she again made her way to the bowsprit. Oh she could see it now! There it was, the city of Boston sitting atop dry LAND! She was giddy with relief, all of the former heaviness gone from her heart.

"Drop anchor!" The captain shouted as she rushed up to main deck, and then down to Annette who was already packing their trunks.

"Ready yourself Annette, we'll make port in around ten minutes!" Adeline rushed into her thick leather boots, throwing on a waist coat and her father's military jacket before running across the small hallway to find her master's quarters, only to find that they were empty.

"Master Kenway?" She called quickly, bolting back up to topside when she was met with no surrounding answer. She found him speaking to the captain, the brim of his hat pulled down against the chill. She jogged over just as the captain had suggested that Haytham climb to the crow's nest to have a proper look at the city. She scoffed, earning a devious look from her commander.

"What are you on about?" He asked in that deep gravelly voice of his, hinting at a challenge,

"Nothing really commander, I simply can't picture you performing such a feat. To climb a mast takes skill and precision..." He frowned down his nose at her, tousling her hair.

"Perhaps you ought to put your money where your mouth is, I am Grand Master for a good reason you know." She kept her tone light and teasing, spurring her master on .

"I do not wish to hurt your pride Master Kenway." She swiped her thumb across her nose to further drive her point.

"Do you fancy a race then dear Adeline? You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover you know." She chuckled at his stern tone, raising a skeptical eyebrow,

" Aye Master, it is true. But there are few traits I pride myself of possessing, speed being the greatest. I simply can't be be beaten..." She smiled, absolutely confident of herself. As strong and sturdy as her commander was, he was bulky and heavy and thick with muscle. She saw his body tense in a split second and she took action, bolting up the shrouds to the first yardarm then taking to the masts, climbing up the small ladder leading to the second platform. Upon looking down she quite literally saw her commander on her heels, so she hightailed it straight up the mast, locking her fingers into the small protrusions of wood. It was tough, and her fingers were aching something terrible when she reached the crow's nest but she had beaten him just as she'd known she would.  
He leapt up onto the crow's nest like a spring hare only seconds later, startling her momentarily before wrapping an arm around her waist. The view of the city was spectacular, breathtaking even as the sun broke through the fog to shine on the busy city of Boston.

"I gave you that one dear. Next time you're mine..."He spoke quietly into her ear, wrapping his other arm around her. "There it is... Our new home." He sighed. The word home struck a sad chord in her heart... This whole trip she had thought of it as exactly that, a trip... They were to live their lives here then? Never to sail back to London? The ache in her heart shadowed over her excitement for a moment, that his until the deck bell rang three times. They had made port, it was time to unload the cargo! She grabbed a nearby rope that hung free and leapt from the crow's nest, swinging down the second level platform and smiling up at her commander who wore a scowl on his ever handsome features as he looked down at her through the manhole of the crow's nest.

"You're going to kill yourself Adeline!" He shouted, hopping over the edge and grabbing the shroud beneath it.

"Have some faith in me commander, I've lasted this long!" She giggled, sliding down another set of riggings and rolling onto the deck with a great thud that knocked the wind out of her. She gained her feet and looked slyly over her shoulder at her winded commander, wondering if he'd seen her clumsy landing. It seemed he was preoccupied with other things though. Like their trunks being unloaded onto the dock, she wasted no time getting to them, Haytham following suit.

"Annette!" Adeline called for her bright haired maid who was surely still below deck. Her little maid had grown quite used to her independance it seemed, sad that she now had to take from her once more.

"Master Kenway! Master Kenway, over here sir!" Adeline's eyes locked onto the tall bristly man fast approaching them, resting her palm against the smooth hilt of her dagger. It was more of a comfort and a habit than fear or threat.

"Yes, may I help you?" Her commander replied politely as the man grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Charles Lee sir. A pleasure to make your acquaintance And Lady Adeline, of course!" He grabbed the calloused palm of her hand and bowed lightly to it, "A pleasure to meet you." She nodded in response, incredibly uncomfortable by their shared physical contact. Were all Americans this way?

"Iv'e been asked to introduce you to the city, help you settle in." Haytham began to bend over and reach for his luggage, but before his hand could touch the wooden handle of his trunk Charles intervened "Oh no need sir! I've arranged for your bags to be delivered to the inn." Annette reached them then, hurrying down the gang plank and to her mistress' side in a huff.

"Ah, there you are little one, I'd thought you'd gotten lost. Stay close to me." Adeline's voice held a soft scold and Annette blushed deeply,

"A thousand pardons mistress.." She nodded, giving her shoulder a reassuring pat before following her commander through the bustlings streets of Boston. The sun was out and her eyes were roving every inch of space around her, so much movement! It was a little over whelming at first, the strong stench of nearby trenches and animal manure This certainly wasn't the cleanest of cities. She scanned the buildings around her, observing the small protrusions and windows the clung to their sides. The scanty architecture would prove challenging to maneuver should she need to get to the rooftops in a hurry...

"Adeline!" She stopped short at her commander's distant voice, unaware that they had come to a stop on the corner a few blocks down from her. She jogged over to them quickly, blushing lightly at her careless behavior. "Follow Charles, he is to fetch us horses. I will be with you shortly, do your best not to stray." He smiled in a teasing manner. She nodded firmly, directing her discerning eyes over to her guide. He was tall and hefty, bearing a soldier's posture. His eyes were as blue as her's, something she found strangely off putting.

"Right this way my Lady!" He beckoned her over with an enthusiastic wave as they set off down the street. "I must admit I am surprised by you miss Adeline, you are in britches and carrying a double barreled flintlock in your holster..." She rolled her eyes at his cheery banter,

"Did you expect me in a dress? Quite unconventional those things, I can't very well stalk the streets in a hoop skirt and frills now can I?" He blushed lightly at the sharp tone in her voice. Adeline did not like the fact that she had only just arrived and her guide saw it fit to point out her strangeness. She never liked being the butt end of jokes,

"My apologies Lady Adeline, I did not mean to offend you." He kept his voice light and cheery to her annoyance. She grumbled in response, folding her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at all who saw it fit to stare at her as they walked a few blocks down. Charles handed a boy a small bag full of shillings and ordered four horses be brought outside of the general store on the corner of Queen and Purchase. With that they headed back in the same direction, which was also annoying. Gods! She had only been on American soil for half an hour and she was incredibly agitated by it all. Charles came to a stop across the street from the general store her commander was in and leaned against a dingy brick wall, folding his hefty arms over his chest.

"Are we simply to wait here then?" She had only just gotten off of that damnable ship which held her prisoner for nearly three months! She wanted to run, jump, climb and explore all there was to be explored. Perhaps after a bath... She had dreamed of a long luxurious bath filled with her collection of herbs and oils since she had boarded the Providence, the thought nearly made her salivate.

"Indeed my Lady, once Master Kenway arrives I shall escort you to The Green Dragon inn." Her face twisted up into a scowl, was she cursed to forever wait upon her Master. What a sour mood she was in! She scouted the wall Charles leaned against, it was two stories tall and lined with windows and shutters, a gutter and four small ledges were the brick jutted out decoratively. And just down the street was a conviently placed pile of stacked cargo...

"Excuse me moment, would you Charles?" She asked, smiling as his cheery expression turned into one of bewilderment.

"My Lady?" She did not answer him, only bolted down the street and up onto the cargo, ignoring his protests completely. Her momentum propelled her up the wall and to the first shutter where she swung up and over to the little protrusion of brick, it was barely enough to hang onto. She used her feet to climb up to the second story window, grabbing the sill of it and leaping up to the edge of the roof, the shingles digging painfully into her palms.

"Lady Adeline I beg of you, come down from there!" Charles shouted beneath her, "Master Kenway will be most displeased!" A devious smile found its way to her lips as she peered over the edge of the buildings, scoping for guards or other forms of inconvenience. Nothing, the roof tops were empty here for the most part. She hoisted herself up and strolled over to the other side of the building, examining the hectic streets of Boston from her vantage point. The air was fresher up here, cooler too.

"My Lady!" Charles distant voice reached her from somewhere below, she noticed four horses tied to the hitching post across the street. With one last look at the city she sighed and walked over to the edge where Annette and Charles stood accompanied by Master Kenway who looked perturbed from beneath his hat as Charles was frantically explaining something to him. She had an idea as to what it was about and hastily leapt from the roof down to the iron sign hanging above the doorway beneath her, dropping onto the street next to her commander.

"Ah, there you are..." She peered up at him through her eyelashes, hunching her shoulders to display a form of submission. The hard flinty look disappeared from his eyes and he sighed, "I thought I told you not to stray..." The sight before him melted his heart slightly, though he would never admit it. She was far to powerful with those eyes, no doubt she spent most of her life mastering that look.

"A thousand pardons Master, I only wanted a quick look before you returned." Her lips puckered slightly and her face grew anxious at the possibility of truly upsetting him.

"We best be on our way. Stay close to Adeline, I mean it." She nodded hastily, relieved when he smiled and tapped her chin with his thumb.

"Right, to the inn..." Charles enthused, staring curiously at the two of them before setting off...


	12. The Silent Killer

**Alright readers, we finally get a taste of Adeline's bad ass side in this chapter. Throughout this story she has been timid and human and now you all get to see why she is so highly regarded as a spy and assassin. I drew a lot of inspiration from skrillex actually, I listened to nothing but Bangarang and First of the Year to write this hahaha. I hope you enjoy and as always, let me know what you think 3**

* * *

"My lady?" Adeline turned her eyes over to her trembling maid.

"What is it Annette?" She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"I've never ridden a horse before..." Adeline's eyes widened momentarily,

"What?" Her eyes darted over to her commander who was just about to mount... "Not once in your life?" She shook her head in a panicky "no" to her lady who was quickly becoming frustrated. She gave a hard sigh, if there was any stranger sight than a woman dressed as a man, it was a woman dressed as a man carrying a maiden on the back of her horse.

"Master Kenway!" She called to him just before he placed a foot in the stirrup. "My maid can not ride alone, may she ride with you or Charles?" Adeline felt her cheeks burn at having to ask such a thing of her commander, especially having aggravating him earlier. He mounted with a smile though, much to her surprise, pulling Annette up gently and setting her firmly in front of him. Annette whimpered, knotting her fingers into the steeds mane and keeping her widened eyes downcast, fearing wrath from her lady at the closeness of her body next to her commander's. Adeline mounted quickly, gritting her teeth against her unreasonable frustration at her fragile little maid. She didn't like seeing her master touching anyone other than herself. Her steed shifted beneath her, sensing her tension no doubt and feeding from it.

They started at a trot, moving quickly through the crowded streets with ease. The people were quick to jump out of their way and shout curses, most of them directed at Adeline as her horse was flighty and threw a kick here and there. Damnable thing, did the horses here have no sense either? Her question was answered swiftly as a cat bolted beneath its hooves, followed closely by the dog giving chase. Her horse roared and trembled beneath her as she fought to keep it in check, yanking her reins in tight and putting all of her weight up on it's withers.

Her efforts were in vain though, it snapped the leather thong securing its bit in place and bolted off ahead of the group, sparks flying from its shoes as they hit the hard cobble stone. She reached forward quickly and grabbed the bridal, yanking it down to bring the horse's head into its chest, tearing her from its back and onto the ground in the process. She kept her hands firmly on the bridal as the stupid creature flung about, twisting and kicking until it exhausted itself after only a minute. Master Haytham and Charles galloped over to her moments later just as the beast had calmed,

"Christ! Do all Americans behave this way?" She hollered at an incredulous Charles,

"I beg your pardon?" He bit back, gritting his teeth against the harsh words he wanted to correct her with.

"Peace Adeline!" She shot a murderous glance up at her commander who held on tightly to her maid, adding fuel to her raging fire. The intense anger seemed to seep out of her pores and her commander noticed, "Are you alright ?" She gave a stiff nod and quieted the fidgety beast before her, "Come, ride with me darling. Charles, come and fetch Annette would you?" Charles did so obediently, pulling Annete over onto his saddle and walking a few steps ahead. Adeline huffed and unclipped her steeds reins, shooing him off before hopping into the saddle, ignoring her master's outstretched hand. They took off again at a steady pace, Haytham's arm draped securely around her waist. The heat in her belly seemed to dissipate at his touch and all that had gone wrong was being slowly forgotten.

"What has you in such a foul mood darling?" He whispered in a silky tone, raising goosebumbs in its wake. She shook her head at her commander, not really wishing to explain something she couldn't quite understand herself. Haytham chuckled, "How disobedient you are today..." She grit her teeth against her commander's seemingly harmless words.. It seemed he was back to giving orders and demanding answers, for as soon as they reached land she had done nothing but follow him aimlessly through Boston against her wishes.

They arrived shortly thereafter, Adeline springing from her steed and rushing over to help Annette down. They walked through the door of The Green Dragon Inn to a raucous as two folks stood before them swearing. How Charming Adeline thought as she crossed her arms and her commander interrupted.

"Perhaps we've come at a bad time." The woman turned, surprise scrawled across her tired looking face.

"Oh! Don't be foolish dearies. Please, sit! Fancy something to eat? A drink perhaps? Or is it a bed you require?" She threw a wink at her master and Adeline decided she hated her then. What has possessed her as of late? Their baggage arrived then, the men placing the various trunks at the foot of the stairs and taking their leave with their pay. Adeline lifted one of her hefty trunk over her shoulder and began the ascent, ordering Annette to follow with her own trunk while the men finished up buisiness below. She set it down out of the way and smirked at her commander and guide as they followed her up empty handed and gave her questioning looks. Though she had established a mutual dislike of the female proprietor here, she certainly wasn't going to make her haul all of that luggage up the stairs on her own.

She followed her commander over to a table in the corner where a solitary man sat draped in a curious blanket of sorts. Charles introduced him as William Johnson, who stood to shake her master's hand.

"A pleasure." They both gave Charles a "look" and he responded, turning his back to them and standing guard. "A good lad, if a bit earnest." Johnson remarked as he took his seat again. "I'm told you're putting together an expedition." Her commander wasted no time, skipping straight to the point.

"We believe there's a precursor sight in the region. I require your knowledge of the land and its people to find it." Adeline took her seat across from the two men, catching Johnson's eye for a moment. It was a curious look, as if she were a pleasantly unexpected guest. She liked him already, for he did not scoff or stare on in bewilderment at her, only kindly inquired with his eyes. He nodded in polite acknowledgment to her before continuing.

"Sadly, my research has been stolen. Without it I'm of no use to you." Adeline gave an inward groan... Was everything destined to go wrong this day? Her commander did not seem swayed by the dismal news, giving a confident reply.

"Then we'll find it, do you have any leads?" The look he gave Adeline suggested what her mind was already thinking, weariness... They had been here less than an hour and already they were to go out seeking an unknown number of bandits for a chest full of information.

"My associate Thomas Hickey, has been making the rounds. He's quite good at loosening tongues." Her master tensed lightly, suggesting he was about to rise, and so she followed suit.

"Well tell me where I can find him, I'll see if we can't speed things up." Johnson picked up his mug of ale, staring sadly into it.

"We've heard rumors of a bandits operating from a compound southwest of here. You'll likely find them there." He looked over at Adeline with an almost apologetic expression donning his sturdy features,

"We'd best be off then. Charles!" Their guide straightened up at his name,

"Of course, sir." She politely requested Annette get started on the laundry before she left, her spirits dampened by the fact that she wouldn't be having a bath until Later this evening. She removed her small daggers from the holsters in her belt and replaced them with the broad swords from her trunks, the very ones she had trained with all of her life.

"What a curious blade." Her commander remarked from the wall he leaned against, no doubt referring to the hilt. There was no handle for which to hold it, only small intricate loops specially tailored to fit her hands, and her hands only.

"How on earth do you work them?" He came close, running his fingers along the smooth rings of the hilt that jangled lightly in response.

"Perhaps you shall see soon enough, hm?" She smiled playfully before setting off down the stairs to meet their guide. Charles was leaning against the wall just outside the door when they emerged from the inn.

"Shall we be off?" Was he always this excited about everything? They nodded and followed him through the ever shifting streets of Boston, the sun indicating the time was around noon. They walked on and on until they were outside of the city and into some fresher air where large fields of corn were growing and the guard was less frequent. The roads turned to dirt lined with soft green grass, Adeline had to fight the urge to bend and run her fingers through it. It had been months since she'd felt anything other than soggy wood and the high winds of the sea. She kept her pace steady with her commander's despite her intense urge to break away and frolic in the fields.  
They came upon what looked like a makshift fort with four men guarding the front entrance. Her master approached a man leaning against the railing of a fence,

"Thomas Hickey?" The man brimmed from beneath his hat, his mouth twisting up into a slight snarl.

"Who's askin'?" He had a thick cockney accent, and a rugged dirty face.

"Haytham Kenway." He scoffed at her commander, avoiding eye contact with him. Not out of fear Adeline noticed, it was a gesture of disrespect.

"That supposed to mean somefin?" She bristled up along with Charles at the unruly man's tone.

"Show some respect boy..." Charles closed in on him,

"Peace Charles." Haytham raised his hand in a haulting manner, "William Johnson sent us in hopes we might expedite your search." Another sneer from him, as if her master had insulted him.

"Don't need no expeditin'- Don't need none of your fancy London speak niether. I've found the men that done the theft." Her master's eyebrows raised in humor at his brash statements, clearly he had a superiority complex.

"Then why are you just lazing around?" Charles closed in on him again, earning a warning glance from Thomas and a well placed shove.

"Figurin' out how to deal with those varlets." He pointed towards the four men guarding the door. Adeline took up a defensinve stance by her commander as he approached Hickey,

"I have an idea..." He detailed our positions, said he would kill the look out and sneak up behind them. We were to charge only when he fired the first shot, the element of surprise would be on their side. Their small team nodded at her commander as he took the first shot from the secrecy of the corn fields, hitting the look out clean in the face. The other two bolted out of the corn and into position, but before she could follow her master grabbed her arm roughly,

"Swear to me you can do this? I won't send you into battle if you will come out scarred." She scoffed at his naivite.

"Fear not Master Kenway, I can handle myself." His eyes still harboured a twinge of fear as they bored down into hers.

"Trust me," She leaned up and gave him a quick and quiet kiss, "I may just surprise you." She didn't give him time to answer as she bolted off to join the other two in position.

"Who's this?" Thomas asked Charles, shoving a thumb in her direction much to her annoyance.

"My name is Adeline, Thomas. Do not be afraid to ask me yourself, I'm standing right here after all." Charles chuckled at her as Thomas sneered. She pulled a small knife from he pocket, preferring light weapons when dealing quiet deaths. There it was, the first shot timed perfectly in sync with the firing range behind them. Adeline felt herself falling into that invisible silence between a blink and a tear as she shot forward quick as a bolt of lightning, opening the first guards throat before spinning around to catch the musket of the other's, ripping it from his hands and shoving her small knife into his wrist. He fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding appendage. She ended him quickly, spinning to meet the weary gaze of her team mates.

Above them her commander signaled them forward where they layed in wait for his shot. A quick observation drew her to the conclusion that she would be dealing with multiple attacks from all directions, and so she dropped her small blade and brought her heavy swords out, gripping the cool silver hoops with white knuckles in anticipation. There it was, a shot fired into the crowd from above and the three of them stormed in. Adeline began swinging her blades into the perfectly circular motions she spents decades honing, the heavy swoosh of them deafening in her ears.

Haytham watched from above in awe, having killed the enemies in range. If she weren't wielding blades it would almost appear as if she were dancing... She moved at a lightning pace, spinning and twirling and ducking and dodging, never pausing. All the while her blades spun wildly, hacking limbs to pieces as if they were made of butter. He had never seen anything like it, never seen blades wielded the way she wielded them. It was as if they were one entity, working like a precise machine built only to kill and hack. Within the minute they stormed the fort she had close to six enemies laying in a mangled pile at her feet, her face and clothes covered in their blood while the rest fleed to safety behind large wooden doors.

The numbness began to fade from her mind, seeping away slowly as her senses returned. There was a place she fell into while in combat that was only movement. Movement and calculations... It was something her father had taught her, something she had mastered...

"Adeline?" Her eyes pulled over to her master as she licked the blood from her lips and put her blades away. Haytham had seen traces of predator in her eyes before, but this was more than a predatory hunger... He watched closely as her pupils shrank, the blue in her eyes became more prominent and her limbs relaxing into themselves.

"Yes commander?" He tested her,

"Bring those doors down..." She drew her pistol, aiming them at the powder kegs left carelessly by the large doors and fired a shot into them. The explosion was heavier than she anticipated, the heat and force swirling around her in a cloud of blinding dust, she planted her feet and shut her eyes against the intense heat. Haytham's eyes widened in horror as she was swallowed whole by a cloud of debris, fighting the urge to call out to her. The dust settled just as she had replaced her pistol in her holster, leaving her team mates in an impressed silence.

"Come along then Master Kenway." She called over her shoulder at Haytham as she entered into the threshold, bodies strewn about her feet that had been killed in the explosion. The chest lay rather conspicuously on a bench not far from them, so as her master went to fetch it she investigated the upper walls for any threat. She was awarded the vantage point then when three men closed rank on her team mates, holding them at gun point. She drew her own pistol, awaiting the signal from her master to fire on them. It seemed they were working out some type of negotiation, though she was to far to hear their words clearly.

Her master lifted his gun then and she took swift action, firing at the man on the left before leaping from the wall and landing on the man holding the gun, catching all three by surprise. They all collapsed onto the ground as she hit them like a cannon ball, one of their bones crunching beneath her boots. She rolled and rebounded onto her feet, ripping her sword from her belt and swinging it around to relieve the other bandit of his head. Haytham waved her to a halt as she closed in on the last, letting him go as a warning to the rest of the bandits in his company. Adeline was not happy about it either, men like that did not change. They would always be thieves and scoundrels down to the edge of death, which is where he lingered as he limped away from them.

Haytham turned to look at Adeline with something she read as fear in his eyes, only a small amount that disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He was now made aware of a fraction of her capabilities, and therefore was no longer simply a pretty face to him. Indeed if this day had proven anything it was that Adeline Altieri was a force to be reckoned with, one he would have to keep careful tabs on from here on out. It's strange how quickly his sweet clumsy little spy had been swallowed up by a blood thirsty, precisioned killer... Indeed he would never see Adeline in the same light after this day...

* * *

**Balls to the wall as I always say, she knows how to bring it. I have been anticipating this chapter since I began the story, I love having more than one side to a character though. So I decided to focus on her human side before delving into the killer. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Redemption

**A bit of fluff to off set the brutal :) I always get so nervous writing these ha ha. I start blushing and grinning and it all goes down hill from there. Well without further adieu here you are. A bit of a warning though, this is the last chapter of its kind :(**

* * *

"Aahhh..." She sighed, sinking her aching bones into the steaming water of the bath tub. The thick aroma of sandalwood oil hung heavy in the air, it was Adeline's favorite scent and her baths were always filled with it. She was paying for her rash actions at the compound today. Turns out that landing on bodies doesn't always necessarily mean the fall will be broken. She had landed hard on her ankles and they were throbbing fiercely because of it. Annette lay a warm cloth on her head, pulling her out of those bloody thoughts.

"My lady?" Adeline opened an eye to peer at her with,

"Yes?" Annette shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She had nearly shrieked at the sight of her when she had returned from the battle, covered nearly head to toe in caked blood. Her commander was being oddly silent as well now that she was thinking of it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier this day... I should know how to ride a horse." Adeline smiled up at her repentant maid,

"Don't be foolish Annette, I could never be angry with you. Not for long anyway." They chuckled, "Though riding is a valuable skill, especially in this corner of the world. I will teach you when my commander releases me to do so." Annette kneeled beside the tub, a devious look donning her pretty features at the mention of her commander.

"What's he like my lady? He seems so dashing and serious." They giggled together once more as Adeline sat up, bringing her knees to her chest.

"He can be so frustrating at times to be honest. But he does indeed make up for it in some ways. He's very caring, thoughtful as well though he hides it well. I feel incredibly safe when around him, he's protective in a brooding way..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe her frustrating commander.

"Do you think... Do you think he loves you?" Annette's eyes widened innocently as she gazed up at her dubious lady.

"I doubt it little one, I know he cares for me deeply. But when you do what we do it's best not to get overly attached." She sensed the lie in her lady's words. When she had seen them together there was little else around them that existed. Annette could be naive at times, but she was not blind, nor was she stupid. Her lady harbored feelings for Master Kenway than ran deeply inside of her.  
"I think he cares about you more than you acknowledge my lady." Adeline smiled, running her finger over the smooth surface of the water.

"We shall see... Would you hand me a towel? I'm ready to get out." Annette obliged, running out to fetch the chamber maid afterwards. She sighed, slipping into an evening robe and running her fingers through her damp hair while Annette tied the bodice closed. She slipped into her house shoes and made her way upstairs where the tavern was brimming with music and life. She ignored the men calling to her and made her way up another set of stairs where she could have privacy. Her men were seated at the table in the corner drinking ale and muttering amongst themselves, Hickey with a woman in his lap. She sneered lightly in disgust, opening the door to her room and shutting it against the raucous of the inn. Her commander seemed to be enjoying his ale and the company of his men, he would not call on her until morning surely.  
Annette sat behind her on the bed and ran a painted ivory brush through her long black hair until it dried while Adeline read old entries in her journal, the two making small talk here and there until a knock sounded at the door.

Haytham bristled beneath his hat at the recollections of today's battle and the savagery of his quirky little spy. He couldn't erase the images of her pretty face plastered in dry blood, her eyes dilated to the point where he could no longer see the crystalline blue in them. He sighed into his mug of ale and took a long swig,

"You called Master Kenway?" Haytham looked up and nearly spat the ale from his mouth at the sight of her. He had never seen her cleaned up and in women's clothes before. She stood before him in a familiar silk robe with a blushing Charles standing behind her.

"I thought you could use a good bit of food in you after your efforts today." He cleared his throat, attempting to hide the scarlet blush on his cheeks.

"Your assistance was invaluable, and no doubt played a great part in our success." Johnsons raised his mug to her,

"Here here!" They cheered to her quickly before turning to the food on the table. She sat next to her master, rolling her lacey sleeves up to her elbows and taking his mug while he wasn't looking, relieving him of the remainder of his ale. She ate slowly, having no real appetite for food. What she really craved was the solitude of her room and the warmth of the fire, today's killings left her feeling cold inside. She could still taste thier blood on her lips...

"Are you feeling well Adeline?" She looked up to her master with tired eyes, assuring him with a nod. She excused herself shortly thereafter, giving a luxurious stretch before bidding her men goodnight. It seemed a curse then that when she had finally gotten comfotable her eyes would not shut. Her mind began reeling over the details of the men at the bunker earlier that day, one had blue eyes like she and had cried out to her before she cut him into pieces.

Adeline nearly screamed in frustration after an hour had passed and all else seemed to be sleeping contentedly. She tip toed out of her room, careful not to disturb her resting maid, and across the chilly wooden floors to her master's quarters. Perhaps his presence would soothe her, she had slept next to him for nearly a month now as it was. Perhaps she couldn't sleep because she was used to his breath accompanying hers during the evening.

She pressed her ear to his door and picked up the quiet crackle of a soft fire, but not much else. Haytham had been acting strangely towards her since they had arrived on land, would he be upset with her for sneaking into his room? He had always welcomed her in before with open arms, why should now be any different? She hesitantly pushed the door open with a soft creak, revealing her master dozing lightly over his journals. He started awake at the heavy click of the door closing behind her.

She stood in the doorway, peering carefully at him from beneath her lashes. His tired eyes softened at the sight of her, lifting his head from his hand to look at her properly. Taken as a sign of approval, Adeline ran quietly across the room and collapsed into his arms with a huff, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She pushed her nose into his neck, feeling the weight of her actions pressing heavily against her heart as she inhaled deeply. He returned her gestures with a sigh of his own, forgetting the killer on the battle field and remembering his sweet Adeline.

"What's troubling you little one?" He mumbled into her silky hair, placing his hand comfortingly on the back of her neck and kissing her forehead. He was unable to stop himself it seemed, placing a small set of kisses over her cheeks and eyelids and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears. The truth was he couldn't deny the surge of comfort and joy it brought him to have her in his arms, it seemed to long since they had embraced.

"I can't sleep... My bed is so lonely." She pressed the tip of her nose gently against his, gazing into his eyes with a deep sadness. He sighed,

"I'm sorry love. But whilst in the company of our colleagues we must remain as professional as possible, you understand don't you?" She nodded, of course she understood. In her heart she knew once they landed in America things wouldn't never be the same.

"Of course commander." She pulled her hands from his hair gently and stood, a small tear winding down her cheeks at her master's stinging rejection.

"Where are you off to?" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and forcing her back into his lap. Adeline sat confused for a moment,

"I thought you-" He pressed a finger gently against her plush lips

"We aren't currently in the presence of our colleagues, are we darling?" Once the initial surprise of her commander's rash actions passed, a spark of intuition flashed in her crystalline eyes. Haytham chuckled, threading his fingers through her thick hair while pressing his lips against hers. That incredible wave washed over them, washing away all of the ugliness of their past actions, there was no past when they kissed. It didn't matter that they were killers and sinners, neither of them could care less about the darkness in each other. It was all overshadowed by the incredible beauty in their embrace, the innocence in their eyes as they stared full of uncertainty and a secret frailty. Beneath her handsome commander's rock hard exterior was a colorful and intelligent heart full of doubt and fear for his little spy, she could read it all and so much more in his warm eyes.

Haytham picked her up gingerly and sat her on the bed, taking gentle kisses from her all along his jaw by the warmth of the fire. She slowly untied his cloak, laying it gently behind on the ground at her bare feet. He sighed, leaning back as she unfastened his coat, enjoying the butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Once his coat was done away with she turned her attention to his throat, kissing and licking the velvety skin there, enjoying the taste of him. He moaned quietly beneath her, returning her kisses with his own. He rolled her over gently, hovering playfully over her face while denying her kisses.

She laughed, her eyes twinkling and glittering by the light of the dying flames as her commander's hands traced a heavy trail up her thighs, pushing the silky fabric of her robe up along with them. He breathed lightly into her face, his eyes crinkling at the edges slightly as he smiled before kissing her once more. It was a moment where something inside of her shifted and changed, deeper than mind or body. It seemed then as they kissed that her soul had been saved, pulled from the wild waters of conscious decisions and drowning guilt. She gasped at the pain in her heart as realization hit her like a bullet. She belonged heart and soul to this man now, he had incredible power over her and it was a terrifying notion to her.

"Will you stay?" Haytham took his attention away from her legs and stared up at her in bewilderment.

"You ask me that often little one, yet I still don't understand your context." She sat up, her eyes suddenly intense.

"I can hardly bare this..." She paused for a moment as Haytham's heart drppoed to his knees and his stomach lurched. "I live in fear that one day I shall wake and you will be gone. Or perhaps you decide you are no longer in need of my services. I could not survive if you sent me away..." Haytham sighed in delirious relief, chuckling at her silly notions and fears.

"Darling..." He swiftly untied the knot to her bodice and placed his lips gently against her nose. "Your fears are in vain." Taking her hand into his own, he kissed her palms up to her fingers. "For the day I send you away is the day I am asking for death." She stared intently into his eyes, searching for the truth there. "I have not led you astray yet, my lovely Adeline. You must have more faith in me." He was right, during the months she had come to know and respect her commander he had shown her unflapable kindness and generosity. Her fears did not stem from any fault of his, only her deep set insecurities from past betrayals and disappearances.

"I give you my word Lady Adeline, I will stay until you release me. And in turn you must promise me the same." She slid her shoulders from her robe, absolving the demons in her heart for the evening, trusting that her commander meant every word that escaped his beautiful mouth. She kissed him again, ridding him of his lovely crimson waistcoat and trailing her fingers under the thin white material of his undershirt. The skin over his chiseled stomach shivered at her welcomed touch.

"You have my word commander, I'll not question you again." She breathed into his ear as he closed his eyes against the searing pain of desire for her. He removed his shirt before making quick work of the remainder of her robe. She lay before him swathed in moonlight leaking through the bedside window, paling her skin in a lovely way. Her body was soft and forgiving beneath his kneading hands, a look of pure elation donning her angelic features. She raised her arms above her head and arched her back seductively, sending those painful pulses throughout his body. Haytham wondered if heaven had anything on this woman, every ridge and valley of this woman's body plagued his heart with insane hunger. She was the pristine image of desire, a painting of beauty. He dipped his tongue into her hip, sliding it up her stomach and over her breast, stopping at her jaw before kissing her with a burning fever in his blood. She dove her tongue into his mouth to meet his, moaning into him as she did so...

They made love by the dying fire as the moon drifted away over the horizon, making way for the dawn. If ever in the world was there a perfect lover, it was Haytham. She lay next to him now, running her fingers over his lovley lips and up to his cheekbones. He smiled at her once more before drifting into a well earned slumber. She wished sorely to join him, to welcome the new day in his arms. But she knew better, and instead draped her robe over her shoulders and tied it closed. Before leaving she got the fire going once more to keep the heat in his room seeing as he never slept with a blanket. She then slipped silently out of his room, tossing a longing glance over her shoulder at him one last time before closing the door quietly behind her...


	14. My Heart the Red Sun

**So I'm trying something new in this chapter as you will soon see. It's an entry from either Adeline's or Haytham's journal at the beginning of every chapter that offers a more intimate insight into their thoughts and emotions. I am SO much more comfortable writing in first person, but I have chosen third person to meet the intense dynamics of all of the characters and give you all the richest reading experience I could possibly give. It helps improve my skill in that area I suppose is the only plus side I could think of :)**

**Also, a quick note to one of my most loyal reviewers: **

**LurkingLady: I can't find a way to message to you! :( So I'll go ahead and answer your questions here since I feel guilty for not answering them. Her swords are fairly normal as far as the blades are concerned, the hilt consists of four rings made to fit her her fingers specifically and attached by a small chain to allow free circular motion. The chain is attached to a small handle. I don't have a picture unfortunately but I hope this helps!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

_August 18th 1754_  
_We have arrived in Boston, a dirty and disorganized city that I am already not fond of. Master Haytham has been behaving strangely, ordering me about with a certain coldness. I expected things to be different once we arrived but not I had not anticipated it to be so drastic. Surely it is to remain professional in front of our new colleague, he can not be made to seem jeopardized in any way. As our head master, all other men in our throng will look to him to make well educated decisions based solely upon logic, should his emotions get in the way his command would no doubt be questioned... Still, I wonder if my heart has betrayed me, led me down a path to dangerous to traverse..._

_I am back from an evening spent in his quarters, it was a comfort I sorely needed. We came to an agreement upon our behaviour in accordance with his principles as headmaster. I left him this morning feeling assured I could really go through with this, this crazy and strange new life that I will admit is frightening to me. I continue to carefully reach out to from behind these walls surrounding my fragile state of being, blindly trusting that he will continue to nurture my heart; the red sun, his heart the moon clouded. He has moved into my thoughts and made my thinking crowded. I could go crazy with my infatuation for him, especially on a night like tonight where every thought is a possibility. I will continue on this strange and frightening path with him, discovering the clues of its existence at his side. Equal partners in a mystery..._

The sun shone brightly though her window, turning the insides of her eyelids red and burning them open. She cursed the light as she rubbed the sting from her eyes, looking around to find her room empty. She gave a heavy sigh, dropping her robes to the floor and replacing them with britches and boots, donning a handsome waistcoat similar in color to her master's. She tucked her daggers in place, assuring her pistol was loaded before placing it in her holster. When she emerged Sir William Johnson was in his usual spot pouring over maps, he was alone. She approached silently, taking a seat next to him.

"Care if I join you?" She asked in a seductive tone, perhaps a bit more so than she intended. Johnson gulped lightly, as though he harbored a small amount of fear of her.

"Of course Lady Adeline... Master Kenway has already set off in search of another colleague of ours..." He spoke cautiously to her,

"What's the matter Johnson, you act as though I carry the plague." She chuckled, easing some of his tension.

"Our commander has informed me of your status, my lady. He has warned all of us thus far to mind our mouths around you lest he relieve us of them. Hickey most of all." She laughed, imagining her commander speaking strictly to the men in her defense. She did not need him to earn their respect for her, she was capable of doing that herself.

"Fear not Johnson, I am a hard woman to upset. May I ask what it is you are studying?" She inquired lightly, peering innocently over his hands at the extensive maps surrounded by books and writings, giving him a disarming smile as if to say 'See? I am friendly. I won't bite you.' He obliged happily, seeming relieved that someone had taken interest in his work.

"Of course my lady." She interrupted him briefly,

"You may call me Adeline if you so wish, William." He nodded in acknowledgment, smiling lightly at the beautiful young woman before him before delving into his research. She stayed attentive and absorbed all of the information he shared, he was a civil chief to the mohawks apparently. He advocated their interests in the British imperial system, and supplied native traders with goods bought directly from the city, eliminating middle men and securing peace to their tribes. He was a good man who did great things, and he was honest as well. Adeline knew she liked him as soon as she saw him, he had those kind of eyes that read straight from his soul.

"How thrilling!" She exclaimed at the end of his recent story, "I must go with you to meet the tribe you speak of one of these days." Johnson's eyebrows raised slightly in disbelief. What a thrilling woman! It was no wonder that Master Kenway kept her closely guarded.

"I am long due for a visit actually, Master Kenway has asked me to inquire of any holy sites of theirs. We believe the precursor sight lies within their territory... The day is young and it is only a two hour ride if we keep at a good pace..." He offered carefully, relieved when she beamed excitedly at him.

"I would love nothing more, seeing as my commander has no need of me it seems." William sensed the small amount of hurt she hid in her voice, confirming his suspicions Lady Adeline and Master Kenway were engaged in a romantic affair of sorts, he could tell simply by the way they looked at each other.

"I'll arrange for horses then my lady. You'd best get some breakfast in you and a canteen to carry along for the ride." She nodded, attempting to hide her excitement as she took the steps two at a time to get to the cook. She scarfed two eggs and a slice of bacon, asking politely for a canteen with water. Turns out the female inn keeper's name was Katherine and she wasn't all that bad as she seemed at first. Adeline lay a shilling down on the counter before running outside to find Johnson had not yet returned.

She paced wildly in front of the door to the inn, drawing attention from the guard. They glanced at her strangely, as did many she found. Civilized society did not respond well to a proper lady in men's trousers. She merely scoffed at them as they passed, sighing in relief when Johnson trotted down the block, mounted atop a lovely spotted horse while holding the reins of another that was to be her's. He was a great black Friesian, used mainly for the military, or so she thought.

"Are you ready my lady? The ride can be quite daunting if you aren't saddle broken." She scoffed in good humor at her colleague,

"I can assure you I will survive Sir Johnson." She leapt onto her mount's back, having no need for stirrups. He chuckled at her antics, it seemed she was eager to impress him as she set off down the street at a steady trot. Once out of Boston they eased into a lope, relaxing in their saddles a bit as the scenery passed by liesurely. It was nearly noon and the forest was fairly open and sunny, a well worn trail beaten into the soil. Adeline's soul was refreshed by the crisp and sweet smelling air of the frontier. There were no trenches and animal pens to foul the wind here, only grass and flowers and trees and occasionally a pristine lake or creek. They rode through the hills in silence, both enjoying the peace of the forest to greatly to interrupt it's songs. Strangely enough she felt closer to William in the silence, they bonded through something deeper than words, perhaps it was their love of peace and nature.

"Here we are then my Lady." Large walls potruded from the earth as they came down a hill and through the trees, the smell of firewood hanging sweetly in the air. She was taken off guard by the sudden pang of anxiety fluttering about in her belly. Johnson sensed this without having to ask and spoke quickly to quell her fears.

"Fear not my lady, the Mohawk are a peaceful people. Keep your demeanor disarming and simply smile, they will warm up to you quickly." He gave her a small wink as he dismounted, slightly rigid from the long ride. Adeline could sympathize, she hopped from her horse and nearly fell over as her legs locked up painfully. She took a quick moment to stretch the stiff from them before taking her gentle mount's reins and leading him along behind Johnson.

They were approached by a man who appeared to be a warrior with a painted chest and many feathers in his hair. He was decorated so colorfully, his copper skin contrasting beautifully against the bright bead work that decorated his weapons and jewelry. Adeline had to admit to being quite taken with him, he was beautiful to look at with strong defined features and a proud looking jaw framed by long silky black hair. He bowed at Johnson, eyeing her wearily as he did so. William spoke to him quickly, using a completely unfamiliar dialect. Adeline prided herself on her linguistics; speaking Italian, Russian, German, and Spanish. But they used no traceable prefix or even sounds she could put letters to. It was a completely alien form of speak to her and it was quite aggravating.

"This way Lady Adeline." Johnson smiled politely, waving her in with an arm. Upon entering the small fortress she saw more warrior looking men standing guard all along the wall, arrows ready in their bows, Johnson seemed to notice as well.

"Strange, I've never seen the tribe so heavily alert. Something must have happened." He said gravely, making his way into a large wooden structure made of branches and bark. "Wait here my lady, I will be but a moment." She did not argue his instruction as the expression on his face was serious and grave. So she waited obediently, giving a scraggly looking dog a scratch behind the ears as he came to sniff her boot. He whined appreciatively, stretching beneath her hands and panting in the heat. The stiffness in her legs was becoming a bother, so she sat in the dirt, laughing gently as the pup clamored into her lap and showered her in sloppy licks. She noticed a small group of young children giggling in her direction, approaching slowly until they were only a few feet away.

They attempted to speak to her, smiling and giggling bashfully. She returned their smiles warmly, always having had an incredible fondness for young children. They looked at her expectantly, awaiting a reply she could not supply. She touched her smiling mouth and shook her head, signaling to them that she could not speak in way they would understand. They seemed to understand, standing in awe before her until a small girl approached and touched her fingertips to the skin just below her eyes. Ah, there was the source of their fascination. Her eyes, a bright and sometimes intimidating shade of blue, surely it was something not often seen in these parts. She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at them playfully until they giggled.

"Aaradii..." She said cheerfully, tapping her chest in ownership. Adeline repeated her name back to her, earning a cheeky smile and a nod.

"Adeline..." She said gently, touching her own chest. The small girl repeated it back with a bit of difficulty, she couldn't have been older than seven. Adeline nodded and smiled, slightly shocked when the young girl took her rough calloused hands into her own, the merciless hands that had taken countless lives, and pulled her up by them, leading her over to where they played...

Johnson emerged nearly an hour later, a thousand apologies on the tip of his tongue for keeping his lady waiting for so long. They were all swallowed down though as he saw her clapping and smiling with the small children as they practiced their dancing, yellow flowers braided into her black hair. The sorrow of the clan mother's news washed away slowly at the look of joy scrawled across the children's face as they played with a cheery Adeline. She threw her head back and laughed as one of the children grabbed her hands, a small girl he knew as Aaradii who was quite enamored with her by the look of things. He hated to break up their fun, but there were things that needed urgent tending to.

"Adeline.." He called gently, catching her immediate attention. She stood quickly, giving the young girl's hands a squeeze before slipping away from the small group.

"What news Johnson?" She asked, the smile regretfully wiped from her features.

"I'll explain on the way." He said, grabbing their horses from the small pasture outside of the fortress. The beautiful warrior who greeted them before bowed in departure, offering Adeline a small smile this time. She had noticed him looking over at her now and again while supervising the children at play. She returned his bow and his smile, mounting her horse and taking off at a canter alongside Johnson. He explained that their village was raided around a week ago, among those captured was the clan mother's daughter. He was to send out a small band of british troops to aide in their security and track the caravan that held her hostage. She promised to aid in his endeavors, even offered to convince their master to aide them...

It was nearing three when they arrived at the inn, both quite exhausted from the long ride. Master Haytham sat upstairs with Hickey, Charles and a man she did not recognize. His face was fairly bloodied up and bruised as he gave her a scrutinizing look while nursing his ale.

"Ah, there you are Adeline." There was an irritated edge to his voice, putting her on edge as he stared heatedly at her.

"Forgive me Master Kenway, but I asked Adeline to join me on my small errand to visit the tribe I suspect hosts the precursor site." Johnson jumped in to her rescue, successfully distracting her commander for a moment. He took in her braided hair lined with small sunflowers and the slight burn on her skin from to much sun before deciding to believe him.

"And was your endeavor fruitful?" He questioned, removing his hat.

"I'm afraid not Master Kenway, the clan mother was in no state to assist us. Their tribe was attacked and stolen from. Men and women were taken, no doubt to be sold as slaves... Among them was the clan mother's daughter, perhaps if we aid them we will find the information we need." The mysterious newcomer chimed in,

"Sounds like the work of Silas Thatcher, the very one you are tracking Haytham."

"That fancy lad is our slaver?" Charles asked unconvinced, looking down at the mysterious man.

"Don't let his velvet tongue deceive you. A crueler and more vicious creature, I've never known." Haytham turned his flustered attention away from Adeline and over to him,

"What can you tell me of his operations?" He folded his hands in that professional manner, he almost always did it while questioning someone.

"He hosts at least a hundred men, half of whom are red coats."

"All this for some slaves?" The man scoffed,

"Hardly. The man's a commander in the King's Troop, in charge of the Southgate Fort." Haytham sighed, his highly intelligent mind working quickly behind his tired eyes.

"We need to find a way in. Hmmm... Let me think on it. In the meantime we'll attend to our final recruit." Charles Lee gratefully stepped in, always enthusiastic about helping her master,

"John Pitcairn's our man, sir. I'll take you to him." Haytham nodded, turning his eyes over to Adeline who stood in arrogance at his ridiculous behavior.

"Adeline, with me." He said in a steely voice, earning a look of disdain from his little spy. Johnson shot an apologetic look her way as she passed, one which she returned with an assuring smile. It seemed she was not the only one with jealousy issues...

* * *

**Well what do you think lovely readers? Let me know please! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and it made me a little sad. Your reviews never fail to put this giant ridiculous smile on my face and encourage me greatly to continue. :D**


	15. At Your Service

**So... I'm convinced I have the most AMAZING readers EVER! Seriously... Marry me? No no no, you don't have to marry me I guess. But I love you :) I have received a huge amount of feedback, all positive and constructive. There is nothing more an author could ever ask for. So without further adieu, here is chapter 15! Meet John Pitcairn, one of my faves in the game besides William and Haytham of course! **

* * *

_August 18th 1754_

_We have recovered William Johnson's precious research and recruited Thomas Hickey all in one day, though it was not an easy task. Our guide, Charles Lee led Adeline and myself to a nearby compound operated by bandits who we suspect held William's work. I must admit I had mistaken our dear Thomas for being a drunkard, turns out he is rather skilled with a sword. He was not the biggest surprise this day though, it was my little Adeline who came as a shock. She dealt savage deaths at such an incredible speed, my head is still spinning from it. It's those swords she carries, the likes of which I have never seen. She can manipulate them as if they were extensions of her own arm and swing them with a force that could cleanly behead a man without breaking her swing. I saw her cut through a bandit's musket today before spinning and running her blade clean across his chest, effectively splitting him into two separate pieces. I still shudder at the sight that will surely never leave me..._

_I am writing again in the early light of morning. Adeline came to me last night while the others were asleep, the crafty little thing. She is something terrifying if I am to be honest, seeing as most in my life have betrayed me in some way. I have to believe that she is as frightened as I am by these feelings if I am to continue seeing her like this. On a happier note we made love once more, which marks the thirteenth time... Although I am not sure why I am keeping track... She has been my only consistent partner in that area, and my feelings for her only grow. She is impossibly beautiful, to the point where looking at her nearly hurts, truly an angel. The heavens have less because I have her, and she is mine to keep. Though it is not her beauty that draws me to her, it is the warmth in her seemingly hardened heart. She is a kindred spirit despite her past, her and I are not so different in that area. I know she has been hurt, many times in fact though she refuses to admit or confess them to me. She gives me hope as silly as it sounds, through all of the pain of betrayal and loss, through all of the dehumanizing deaths she has dealt, she smiles effortlessly and is kind to her comrades She gives me hope that there is yet hope to be had and, in my own opinion, would make an excellent leader... She is a knight of the Templar now, I have dubbed her so in front of the men in our company. They all somehow secretly know that she belongs to me and I shall not argue their silent acknowledgement. I end this page with an ever present fear of and for her, I can only hope that this road we walk will remain smooth and unfettered._

_"Explain yourself immediately.." He huffed angrily as Adeline emerged from the inn. She gave_ an agitated sigh as Charles walked in front of them, pretending to be oblivious.

"It is just as sir William explained, I accompanied him to a Mohawk tribe two hours west of here. I played with the children while he spoke to the clan mother seeing as I was not trusted enough to approach her." His hat was pulled down low to hide his eyes but she could she his mouth twisted in a harsh disapproving smirk.

"Don't you think perhaps a letter of embarkment would have been nice? I was left to guess your whereabouts for nearly an hour, I was ready to track you down myself!" She rolled her eyes and gave his hand a quick, discreet squeeze.

"Am I to wait upon your beck and call then Master?" She spoke kindly, whispering softly in his ear. "Am I to sit around and do nothing until you give me my command when you wish to give it? Do I not deserve freedom?" Haytham's mouth slowly unwound from his snarl at her soft words.

"You must trust me Master Kenway, I have been fending for myself since I was fourteen and I have made it this far." She said with an exaggerated wave of her hand, "I am quite capable of getting myself out of just about any situation... I am sorry for upsetting you though, even if it was over something so silly." She etched a victory into her mental scoreboard as her commander threw an aggravated and defeated look towards her.

She chuckled at her deflated captain and focused then on the route they were taking. Adeline took careful mental notes whenever they traveled Boston, creating a map in her head of every alley and store passed, every patrol stationed and every corner they turned, knowing it would pay off eventually. They approached the barracks surrounded by tall stone walls, and a heavily guarded entrance. As they approached her master turned to her,

"I'm afraid you must wait here Adeline, you're likely to raise suspicion among the troops..." She nodded, pleased that his tone had softened significantly towards her.

"I will keep watch from above, whistle should you need me." She took off around the corner before he could protest, Charles giving him a weary look.

"Don't worry about Adeline, Charles. She's full of little tricks, I'm confident she'll stay out of trouble." He reassured him before continuing up to the gates.

Adeline sprinted into a crowd heading north, slowing her pace to match their own as she wound her way invisibly to the eastern side of the wall, the side facing the ocean. She scouted the perimeters from the safety of the shadows before bolting up the side of the wall sheltered by an oak. She clamored up the thick trunk, grabbing branches with quick precisioned hands and hauling herself up to the wall's level. From there she had a clear view of her commander as they made their way through the camp, though if any happened to be scouting the area she would be spotted. So she climbed higher up the oak where the branches and leaves were thicker and rested her weight on her toes, keeping her sharp eyes on her master as he confronted a begruntled man. She could tell the exchange was an unpleasant one, even from as far away as she was. Though it wasn't until a red coat pressed the blade end of his musket into her master's shoulder in a warning that she realized just how unpleasant it had been.

She bristled up, lowering herself to the wall and preparing to spring. But her master never called for her, only walked out with Charles at his side looking heated and flustered. She abandoned her post quickly, sprinting back into the streets of Boston and up to the gates just as they were were exiting. Instead of meeting them head on as she would normally do, she melted into the crowd once more. From there she could see if any men trailed them, or even her should she had been spotted sneaking around. All was clear though as her master retreated into the shade of the western wall so she followed him, creeping quietly up to his side.

"Who was that man? He seems most disagreeable." Haytham peered at her through his periphreal vision in agitation. Sneaky little thing.

"You haven't even the slightest clue just how disagreeable darling. He is General Edward Braddock... A cruel and bull headed man, he'll not hand over Pitcairn... We're going to have to steal him away." Adeline's ears perked slightly, she was always up for a bit of fun at the red coat's expense. She subconsciously ran her fingertips over the smooth rings of her sword, enjoying the light jangle they gave in response. Haytham smiled down at his rowdy spy, she feared little it seemed, if anything at all.

"Only tell me what I must do commander." She gave him those sultry eyes, her returning smile dazzling. Just as she spoke a small troop of soldiers left the fort with the man described as Braddock leading them and Pitcairn in the middle looking shifty and uncomfortable.

"What luck..." She remarked, looking up at her commander whose eyes revealed a mind hard at work. They followed at a distance, picking up on Braddock's conversation with one of his lieutenants They were out calling on recruits, scouring the streets for the poor and destitute. How sick, dangling purses in front of desperate men when in the end the only payment they would recieve was a bloody death at the hands of the French. She had only been in America for a few days but was very aware of the war between Britain and France, who had allied with the natives, for control of the frontier. What a mess this country was in...

"Adeline," She was brought back to attention quickly, "When I give the signal I want you to lure Braddock and his men off of the streets and preferably to a dead end somewhere where no one will pay attention to a raucous should one break out. I would have Charles or myself do it, but Braddock will recognize us and no doubt be suspicious. Rest assured we will be right behind you." He squeezed her shoulder lightly, a gesture meant to comfort. It was one that Adeline did not need, she was more than confident in herself and her small team of men. She plucked his hat straight from his head and placed it low over her face, it would serve well enough to hide her femininity for now.

"You will see it done commander." She smiled and took off behind the patrol, remaining a safe distance so as not to be discovered. She would anger Braddock, something that didn't seem hard to accomplish, anger him so much that he and his men would give chase. She would no doubt be arrested if she were caught... Master Kenway would never let that happen though, nor would she. She quietly tailed the small troop for nearly three blocks before her commander yelled; "Now!"  
She sprinted in front of the patrol and halted Braddock mid stride, the adrenaline buzzing thickly in her blood.

"Scoundrels!" She yelled in a deep voice, "You promise men riches for nothing but death, to hell with you and your false war!" They only stared for a moment, not sure how to handle her strange outburst. She saw her master and Charles jogging towards them and was running out of time, so she went for her last resort. She scooped up a fresh pile of horse shit that sat steaming on the pavement beside her and flung it at Braddock's clean pressed uniform. His reaction was exactly as she had hoped, his face turning a strange shade of purple before he belted out

"After him!" She turned on her heels and bolted down the alley directly to her right, taking another right down a narrow backstreet and coming to a stop as she was met with a wall, one she could not possibly climb. Just as she turned to face her foes she was grabbed by her neck and thrust back against the wall with so much force Haytham's hat fell off and revealed her face. It took Braddock by surprise at least, he gasped lightly just as Charles and her commander rounded the corner much to her relief.

"Unhand her Edward." He smirked, releasing her to the ground and turning to face him with an exaggerated sigh,

"You again? And you send a maid in your place to do the dirty work?" He scoffed at Adeline who stood directly behind him now, dagger ready in her hand. Haytham gave her a warning glance, it was the only thing that stayed her hand.

"Let us go, John Pitcairn with us." He sneered now at her master who stood quite tall over him.

"I will not have my authority challenged." He pulled his lips back against his teeth, turning that familiar shade of purple as her commander stood fast.

"Nor I." Braddock pulled his sword from it's sheathe,

"Put them all in chains..." He said with a smile, to which her commander responded by doing the same. Adeline took it as a cue, ramming the butt of her dagger into his temple, spinning him to face her. He stared slightly dazed as she smiled menacingly at him, slamming the hilt once more between his eyes. He dropped to his knees clutching his face as she drew her swords, slipping her fingers into the rings of them and tearing them into the nearest guard.

She noticed a raised musket at John as he took up swords with her men. In the split second she had to calculate she realized the red coat was to far away to reach in time, nor did she have the time to draw her own pistol. So she instead barreled towards John, knocking him clean off of his feet as the guard took his shot. She counted her lucky stars as the bullet whizzed by, catching her by the flesh of her thigh. It was a small cut at best, but damn it burned deeply. They hit the ground with a huff, blood sputtering lightly from her leg.

"Ah!" She grunted, catching her feet quickly and grabbing an officer's hand as it came down on them. She pulled him down and rammed her head into his, taking the moment he stumbled as an opportunity to run him through. She turned then and helped John to his feet before running after the few fleeing guards.

The small opening was filled with dead bodies now, the only remaining being Charles, Haytham and John with Adeline swiftly giving chase to the runners. Braddock stood, still dazed and dizzy from Adeline's blows as Haytham approached, blade drawn against his throat in seconds. Haytham thought for a moment of the vicious cruelty this man had profusely displayed in an attempt to justify killing him, but his heart was once again at war with his wits...

"I stay my hand today because you were once my brother, and a better man than this. But should our paths ever cross again... All debts will be forgotten." Braddock's defeated gaze wound all around, meeting anything but Haytham's eyes as he released him.

"You're free now John." Haytham said in a nearly agitated tone as he picked up his hat and walked away,

"I assume you've good reason for causing this madness. What is it you require of me?" John fell into stride beside the man who had no doubt saved his life.

"All will be explained on the way." Haytham attempted to explain but could tell John was distracted as he spoke to him. He couldn't help but wonder who the woman was that saved him from the agony of a shot in the stomach. She was a templar no doubt, no ordinary mercernary or hire fought in the manner she fought. She was skilled much like Master Kenway, and brave to take a shot for a stranger. Where was she now? And was she alright?

"Here we are then." Haytham chimed almost cheerily as they reached the inn,

"Sir, if I may?" Haytham nodded at him as they entered.

"The woman in your company, is she going to be alright? Should we not go after her?" Haytham stared bemused for a moment. Was she alright, of course she was... Wasn't she?

"She is dealing with loose ends John, I can assure you she is more than capable too." Haytham questioned this though as John's eyes darkened.

"Sir... She was shot saving me from a bullet." Haytham's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as the words hit his ears like a knife in the gut. "I could not tell where, she moves so quickly and was gone before I could-" He was interrupted by a muted shout, a curse in a familiar voice. Haytham bolted up the stairs to find the men surrounding her and Benjamin as he poured whiskey over her leg. She gave another howl, threatening him with violence.

"God damn it! Do that again and I'll throttle you! Wrap the bloody bandage and be done with it!" She roared, squeezing her thigh above the wound in agony. Thomas chuckled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Quit yer shoutin', s'only a flesh wound!" Her head whizzed around to shoot him a death glare and she seriously considered driving her dagger into his thigh as Haytham approached. His pounding heart calmed slightly at the sight of her,

"Adeline! What on earth happened?" He nearly sobbed in relief, barely keeping his composure in front of his men. John followed closely behind Haytham, relieved that the injury was not life threatening. The pang of guilt still hung heavy in his heart though at the fact she was suffering. She shot a glare towards her commander, the pain in her leg was searing to the point where it actually felt like it was on fire and she was in no mood to answer questions. Haytham knelt beside her and examined her wound, attempting to press a gentle finger around the area. She slapped his hands away with a resounding smack, meeting his incredulous gaze with a death threat glare.

"Don't even..." She growled at him, shielding her leg from him. He chuckled, raising his hands in surrender while John stood at his side. The bullet cut clean through the edge of her thigh, leaving a deep gash around two inches long in its path.

"My lady," He began in his thick Scottish accent, "I can not thank you enough for your bravery." He placed a hand on his heart, "I am deeply in your debt." She grumbled a quiet "You're welcome" in response, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the table. The evening was spent close by her master's side at the table as the men in her company cheered and drank and told humorous stories. Adeline found she was rather enjoying the evening, sipping on her ale and laughing quietly. She found as the night stretched on her laughter became more boisterous and her words less careful as she told stories of her own, one of them including her blunder upon the providence with Greaves. The men laughed all in good cheer as she described her evening, leaving some of the finer details out of course much to her master's relief.

Pitcairn sat next to her as a loyal dog sat next to it's owner Haytham noticed, and it didn't fail to irritate him. He said he was deeply in her debt, did that mean he was going to dote upon her, or was he wiser than that? Haytham tapped her chin with his thumb playfully as she finished her story, looking over discreetly to catch his reaction. Pitcairn did not seem bothered by the least, he in fact smiled at the sweet gesture. Smart man he thought as he leaned back in his chair, he knew as well that Adeline was his.  
John was a loyal man as far as he could tell, he would not try anything that would upset him. Nor was he romantically inclined, only deeply grateful for her acts of bravery. And Haytham did not blame him, had it been him in Adeline's place Johnathon might not be here. In the end Haytham dropped his suspicions and continued to enjoy the evening with his fellows, Pitcairn was a hard man to be suspicious of or even angry with.

They cheered one last time in the wee hours of the morning before heading off to bed, Adeline limping away tiredly while clutching her leg. Haytham smiled, taking her hand and wrapping it around his shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully through her drunk stupor as they entered her bedroom. Annette looked up from her book and shook her head at her stumbling lady. It didn't surprise her that she had finally gotten hurt, she could be so reckless at times. She got up and pulled the covers back for her lady as Haytham set her down, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before bowing lightly in departure.  
Annette and Adeline both giggled as he shut the door behind him and she began to undress.

"I told you mistress, he cares for you more than you like to believe." She nodded sleepily as Annette slipped a night gown over her head, walking over to the fireplace to ring a cloth out from the boiling and handing it to her. Adeline sighed into the steaming cloth as she slowly wiped her face and arms clean of the day's exerts before sinking into her covers. Strangely though she did not dream of Haytham tonight...


	16. Brazen Blue

**Oh my GOSH! I have been so sick and miserable for the past week! I am finally getting over it :P So I'm really excited with this chapter and did hours of research to ensure I knew my stuff. Despite all of that research you will find many holes and untruths in this story lol. Oh well, it isn't being written to be historically accurate! One of my favorite people who ever existed is going to be introduced in this chapter, and I can't tell you how long and hard I stressed over his dialogue and character. But here it is at long last, the man who will change this story as drastically as he changed America's history. *Spoiler* oops... Also I know I am introducing a lot of new men into Adeline's life, but they all have their places I promise!**

* * *

_August 23, 1754_  
_I am to accompany William Johnson tomorrow and sit before three appointed legislatures with him. We are attempting to bring the Native people's troubles to light so that we may have assistance with assisting them. He has written a proposal to this country's form of parliament in an attempt to repair the broken alliances between the natives and the colonists. He has also been traveling back and forth to the surrounding tribes, attempting to repair Britain's reputation. I have not been allowed to go with him as I so dearly wish to, seeing as my commander has strictly forbidden it. I am to remain in bed and looked after until my damnable leg is healed. It's all bullocks honestly. It is a minor cut at worst and yet he is determined that if I exert myself in any small way I shall fall ill from it. I thought of course William would side with me seeing as he is more sensible when it comes to my injuries... He told me this morning though just before he left that he would not dare defy Master Kenway's orders. And so for the third day in a row I ambled aimlessly through the streets of Boston, utterly useless to our cause._  
_To make things worse I have found that in the absence of activity my mind has turned circles around itself, allowing the doubt that surrounds me into my heart. Memories of my parents come and go more often than usual, and with them the guilt I still harbour over thier deaths... My heart yearns for what I thought was home, yet I have learned recently that home is a feeling, not a place. And it is a feeling that I've buried in him... Have mercy on me Master Kenway, I will never let you know where my mind has been as of late. I wonder at times if love is dictated or chosen... If to exist it must elude... Is that why I think these things of you? I digress... For now I must retire, I have to rise early if I am to accompany Sir William. My wound has closed finally, it will leave a nasty scar. Not that I mind them all that much, I rather like the idea of them in fact. They are badges of honor and bravery in a way..._

She woke before the sun to get ready, rummaging sleepily through her still-packed trunks for her father's neckerchief that was made specifically for his military jacket. Annette took over looking after a few minutes while she pulled on a pair of pressed white britches that clung tightly to her legs, military standard. Due to the formality of the occasion she ruefully bunched into a corset before slipping into a silk undershirt. Annette approached a moment later waving the small lace scarf triumphantly before tying it daintily around Adeline's neck.

"Are you nervous my lady?" She asked quietly as Adeline pulled on a pale silk, embroidered waistcoat. She sighed sleepily,

"Perhaps a little. If men in America are anything like the men in London then they will make my presence a known burden. I always win them over in the end though." She winked at her smiling maid before slipping her arms into her heavy jacket and buttoning it closed. "Come and pull my hair up would you darling?" Annette obliged, grabbing long hair pins from Adeline's small make up box and pinning her curls to the back of her head.

"You look stunning as always my lady." She remarked when finished. Adeline smiled, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and handing her a small pouch of coin.

"There should be about 8 pounds of crown in here, take the day off and explore the market. There is an excellent tailor just two blocks south of here, you may spend it however you wish." Adeline smiled as her eyes went wide,

"But my lady!" She began to protest,

"You are my hardest worker Annette, the most diligent among my company and have proven your loyalty time and time again. All of this you have done without complaint, it's the least I could offer you. Go and enjoy the day as you see fit now, I am sure William is expecting me."

Annette surprised her lightly with a tight embrace, one that she happily returned with another kiss on her head. She quickly buckled her swords to her belt, followed by her two daggers and her pistol before walking out of the door.

"Good luck Lady Adeline!" Adeline nodded and closed the doors behind her, turning to face the men in her company. William smiled warmly upon the sight of her, she could pass for a general if such titles could be bestowed upon women. She smiled back tiredly, accepting a the mug of tea he offered her.

"Let's get some food in you lassie, we have time before we must set off." She nodded as he called for Katherine, turning her gaze to Thomas who was currently laying his head in his arms on the table.

"Long night Hickey?" She poked him in the arm, earning a short hard grunt as he squinted up to look at her.

"Sod off... What you all dressed up for?" She sighed,

"I am to accompany William to Parliament and sit before a few of the country's Legislatures. We will be listening to the proposals and statements of the representatives of Boston and presenting our own as well." Thomas layed his head back in his arms with a deep chuckle.

"Don't envy you none." She smiled, men like Thomas could be a particular pain in the ass. They wanted nothing to do with the country or it's problems, nor did they wish to offer up solutions... Despite that fact and his stubborn, jaded ways Adeline was still quite fond of his character.

"Where is Master Kenway?" He shrugged, not bothering to lift his head as he spoke to her.

"Don't know, don't care if I'm honest..." His grumpy muffled voice said from behind his arms. She rolled her eyes at him and left him be then, turning her gaze instead to William as he returned.

"Breakfast is on the way dear. And as for Master Kenway, he is off looking for a caravan we suspect hold the Mohawks, and the clan mother's daughter, hostage." She nodded into her mug of tea, casting her blue eyes down. Master Kenway had been scarce as of late, she had not gone to see him in three evenings and he was always off on some mad errand during the days.

"I'm guessing he has Charles and John in his company?" William hummed in affirmation. She huffed, slightly put out at the fact that she was left behind once again. Breakfast was toast and eggs, which she ate in a lightly agitated silence before setting off around nine in the morning. The State House was located in central Boston, only twelve blocks south from the inn. The clouds were out today, blotted across the sky in thick gray ribbons. Adeline could tell by looking at them there would be a storm in the afternoon. They walked quietly through the streets as was their usual, needing no words to communicate. It was both a strange and lovely connection they had, as if they were long lost siblings...  
She removed her hat as they entered the bustling state house filled with men and women alike, all of whom were privileged wealths. They stared at her as she sauntered down the hallway with her head held high, some looks full of awe, others full of malice. They came to the meeting room lined with benches and desks where a few men had taken their seats. There was one in particular who had caught her eye standing gracefully in the corner, chatting with two others. He wore a tricorne hat much like her master's and bore a colonel's badge.

"He is Lieutenant-Colonel George Washington, back from his tour in Pennsylvania no doubt. I've heard that he and his regimen pushed back invading French and Native forces from Virginia." William answered her silent question, earning a smile in return.

"He is a curious looking fellow, I can tell he is intelligent simply by looking at his face." William gave her a perplexed look in response, not bothering to offer his two cents. She caught his eye then, as if he had heard her quiet exchange with William from all the way across the room.

His eyes were a bright, eccentric blue that buzzed with a thousand questions as they bore down into Adeline's. She fought the urge to bashfully look away, holding a stern gaze instead to meet his politely questioning one. Finally, after a small eternity he relented with a smile and returned his attention to the two men in front of him. She blew out a quiet sigh, peering up at William who silently questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

George watched her discreetly from the corners of his eyes as they all sat in meeting. She had impressive posture and patience, refraining from fiddling and looking attentive throughout the long dronings of wealthy plantation owners and the angry protestations of the Boston merchants over British taxes. He had noticed earlier that she carried a double barrelled flintlock pistol in her holster, as well two very strange swords... She wore a badge but was she truly involved in the military? Surely not, such a thing had never been heard of... Yet he could not help but wonder if she knew how to wield those weapons, if she could kill a man without remorse if ordered to do so. She shot a side long glare at him, raising her eyebrow as if she knew he were analyzing her! He straightened up a bit, clearing his throat quietly and redirecting his gaze back to the front of the room as she and the man she was with were called to rise.

He listened closely as she spoke, enjoying the sultry and commanding tone of her voice. She spoke with passion for the natives, raising many valid points in their defense. Intelligent, ambitious and very well spoken; three of George's favorite traits in a woman. She stood with her back straight and a defiant smirk as the men in the room glared down at her. Adeline was her name, it suited her seeing as it roughly translated to noble. He rubbed his finger over his chin, fighting a small smile as she turned to take her seat once more. She wore a heated glare after the short exchange, and he didn't blame her. What came easily to men like him she had to fight ten times over for...

Adeline sat back against the bench, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand and clenching the other into a fist. William gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, the poor thing fought so hard to be thought of as equal. Unfortunately it didn't work like that in politics. She gave a long and quiet sigh, popping her frustrated eyes open when George Washington's name was called. The room filled with a light applause as he rose, looking dapper and quite handsome in his military uniform. William noticed her ogling and gave her a rough jab in her rib cage, effectively breaking up her concentration. She snarled at him as he chuckled lightly at her expense before turning her attention back to George as he stood before the room. His features consisted of elegant slopes and strong lines, partnered with a certain sort of ruggedness that was absolutely lovely to look at.

Of course he was lady's man with a face like that, she could tell just by the way he glanced over now and again with a look that would make any other female swoon. Adeline knew better though, and scoffed at him as he offered her a charming smile. He regailed the small room of his victory, detailing his plans of marching further north with Braddock's troops come next summer when their forces would be strong and ready to defeat the French and their Native allies for good. It seemed their interests clashed, while Adeline and William sought peace and unity with the natives George sought to subdue them. She crossed her arms, glaring sternly as he finished and took his seat. The meeting had lasted nearly two hours and she was antsy to get up and get into the fresh air. She was soon granted that wish as the men stood and addressed the room in departure before calling the meeting to a close. William and herself had been less than successful this day, but she was far from ready to call it quits. The connection she had made with the native tribe was strange and powerful, one that she took seriously.

"My lady?" She smiled to herself in a small victory, how predictable he was... She turned to face none other than liutenant colonel George Washington.

"You may call me Adeline." He bowed lightly in acknowledgment, which was lightly surprising to her. Never had she been shown so much respect by a complete stranger, a lieutenant colonel none the less!

"You're arguments are compelling, Lady Adeline. I am quite taken by your boldness." He made a point to study her coat, or more, the badges clipped to the breast of her coat.

"Indeed, it would seem our opinions differ on the matter wouldn't it?" He chuckled at her harsh tone, softening her slightly with another disarming smile.

"I am open to all ideas that boast some practicality, my lady... I am sure you are asked this often, but if I may, why is it you dress as a man?" She refrained from rolling her eyes,

"There are many things required of me in my line of work Lieutenant none of which could be properly executed in a hoop skirt and corset." His eyes lost their playful intrigue as the weight of her words settled in on his shoulders. So she was a fighter...

"And what does your line of work involve." Her eyes teased him so as they burned from beneath her eyelashes. She smiled darkly,

"You ask to many questions sir. It is best that I leave them unanswered." William stepped in then, placing a weary hand on her shoulder.

"Come my lady, I am sure Master Kenway is back with news by now." She nodded, signaling him to wait for her outside, an order that he followed reluctantly.

"It was lovely meeting you Lieutenant I wish you luck and safety in your endeavors." Washington sucked in a nervous breath, biting the tip of his tongue lightly.

"Wait," She turned warily to face him, "There will be a small celebration and feast tonight held in Fairmonte Manor... It is a small plantation located south of Bayfrey road." He handed her a small invitation bearing his name.

"This has your name on it..." She stated obviously, staring at him as though he were daft. He chuckled warmly in response,

"Of course it does, but I don't need it to get in... I would very much like to learn the extent of your skills. Should you be looking to start a career in the military, I could be the one to help you." This time she did not refrain from rolling her eyes, doing so with a light scoff.

"I am a woman, George. They would sooner recruit a wild ape... Although some of the Generals in rank right now do not vastly differ... I must be granted leave by my commander if I am to attend sir. I can make you no promises." He nodded, smiling as always though his pride was lightly wounded.

"Of course Lady Adeline, of course. If you can make it I'd be honored to have you as my guest, if not then I shall go wanting for the evening." She smirked, tucking the invitation into the lapel of her coat.

"You shall go wanting either way Lieutenant .." She said with a dark warning burning in her bright blue eyes before turned she her back to him and walked away with heavy steps. George smiled darkly after her, perhaps is he could get enough drink in her she would reveal her secrets to him... Was she a spy? A hired killer? He wasn't sure what drove his insane curiosity about her, but he was eager to learn of her talents. He was sure for some reason that he would not be disappointed by them...

* * *

**As a child I read and studied this guy like crazy. I had the weirdest history nerd crush on him. Him, Napoleon Bonaparte and Lewis and Clark... Holy cow I am the weirdest person alive... Anyway I can not TELL you how excited I am to write The Braddock Expedition... It will be EPIC! Hope you enjoyed readers :)**


	17. Secrets are Secret

**Dearest readers,**

**I have been facing some difficult times once more. I have moved, broken up with a long time love and have finally recovered from the aches. Many other things terrible and inconvenient have been plaguing me as well but I will spare you the details. I'm so glad to finally have this chapter finished, I hope you can forgive me for the longest wait in history. As always, your reviews mean the world to me and I hope this chapter does not disappoint. P.S Some of you may notice I changed the cover image on this story, after months of relentless searching I have finally found a picture of a young woman Whom I feel represents Adeline perfectly... :D FINALLY!**

* * *

_August 21st 1754_  
_Charles, John and I have been tirelessly tracking the caravan we suspect holds our native princess. It is a shame that Adeline can not accompany our party, I'm sure she could have expedited our efforts. She is instead stationed at our base, in her bed getting well and warding off infection under my orders. A gunshot wound is nothing to smirk at in my own opinion, I have seen grown men die of illness related to them. Either way, every moment I am not occupied with my task I am occupied with worry for her. She is brave though, and strong. My men assure me that she will pull through it, I had no idea my fears were so transparent..._  
_We have located the caravan at last after two days of hard search and two sleepless nights. My mind is spinning circles around itself in exhaustion, attempting to formulate a plan is no simple task when in such a state. My body is sore and aches for her comforting touch and soft words. Heaven sent is my Adeline and the more I am away from her the more desperate I grow. The men seem to sense my agitation and disarray, Charles namely. He is doing all he can to comfort and console me, and has proven a valuable strategist in our planning. I am impressed by him as always and perhaps even slightly annoyed by it... We return to base in the morning._

Rain poured heavy on the brim of her hat as they walked home, and though William said little, she knew he had a thousand questions. Hell, if he had a thousand questions then she had ten thousand. Who was that man, why was he asking questions as if he already knew them? She hadn't been in Boston for even a month, surely she couldn't have built a reputation by now. Her skin pulled into tight bumps as the rain soaked through her coat and chilled her bones. The Inn looked like a heavenly sanctuary after awhile in this freezing rain and it was straight to the fire as soon as she walked in the door. Her master was sitting downstairs, surprisingly, accompanied by the other four. She ignored Hickey's teasing chuckle as she shuffled past them to toast some life back into her frozen fingers. She dropped her sopping coat to the floor with a wet slosh, savouring the warmth as it hit the clammy skin on her arms.

"How'd it go then?" Hickey smirked as she shivered lightly. She threw a malicous glare over her shoulder at him and ignored his question comletely. William stepped in to answer,

"Not as well as we had hoped I'm sad to say... Although Adeline did have a chance to meet George Washington." Haytham's tired ears pricked up at the mention of a familiar name.

"Is that so?" He quietly rasped, rubbing his stinging eyes. Adeline's shoulders hunched lightly as she silently cursed William to a watery grave. She turned, her eyes full of burning anger at her frowning colleague.

"Indeed... He was interested in my uniform." Haytham gave a small chuckle,

"Of course he was dear." She kneeled and picked up her coat reluctantly, pulling the dampened invitation out of the lapel.

"He gave me his invitation to a ball tonight, or more a celebration of victory as he put it... I could learn more of his plans, seeing as they involve

Braddock in the near future." She said all of this quietly and carefully as the men in her company exchanged glances of shock. Haytham's tired mind tried to process this information. George Washington, the esteemed young gent from Virginia, was inviting a Templar spy to a formal dinner in his honor? There was certainly an advantage to be had should Adeline create connections to one who was quickly rising in power... And yet in his heart loomed a warning.

"Then you are to go to it." He said quietly, rubbing his eyes once more. "You will need an escort as a second pair of eyes, of course." Pitcairn jumped in quickly,

"I would be honored to escort our lady to the event." Haytham nodded in agreement, seeing as he seemed the only one truly fit for the job. He ignored the tired protest in his heart and continued on.

"Furthermore, we have located the caravan after two days of searching and not a moment to soon. It shall be passing through Boston tomorrow around noon, with a battalion of twelve soldiers guarding it. We did not free them, not yet... To get to Silas we must enter the fort and we need the caravan to do that. Tomorrow at dawn, we will set up an ambush, kill the guards and take their uniforms. Under this disguise we shall drive the caravan into the fort, release it's captives and kill Silas." He gave a lenghty yawn. Adeline refrained from placing a concerned hand on his shoulder as she approached him.

"You look exhausted commander, go upstairs and lie down. The men and I shall lay out your plan and you can further perfect it come morning." She called Katherine over,

"Bring a bucket of hot water and a rag to Master Kenway's room so that he may wash up." She nodded sourly before heading back into the kitchen to fill her order. Haytham smiled up at her, taking her offered hand and rising with a stretch. He surprised her with a small kiss on her forehead,

"I am proud of you, little spy." His voice was full aches and exhaustion as he spoke, giving her hand a squeeze before making his way up the stairs. She turned to look at her remaining commrades with a scarlet blush on her cheeks as they raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat,

"Charles, order a carriage to this address at four o clock. I want you to review the plans with our men seeing as you would be the only other who knows them as well as Master Kenway." Charles uncrossed his arms and followed her orders with a certain sort of begrudgedness, leaving the room with a slam of the front door.

"As for me..." She sighed heavily, "I am to go and get ready for the evening..." John rose to his feet and gave a small bow.

"I am honored to be escorting you lady Adeline."

"Indeed John, I am honored to be escorted by you." She returned his small bow with one of her own before bidding farewell and making her way up the stairs. She found Annette sitting on the edge of her bed, combing her fingers through her damp red hair. She stood up as Adeline entered the room,

"Lady Adeline! Were your endeavors successful?" She smiled, eyeing the small basket of goods laying next to her on the bed along side a small rose.

"You could say that..." Annette approached and took her belt from her mistress as she began undressing. "I am to attend a formal dinner this evening, be a dear and pull my ivory dress from it's trunk and assemble it while I powder my face." It was the same dress she wore to the opera those few months ago, perhaps it would bring her better fortune on this outing.

"How did you stumble upon such an honor my lady?" She sighed, pulling her trousers off and replacing them with those bothersome stockings.

"I chanced upon a meeting with the gallant George Washington. This celebration is in honor of his victory in Virginia." Annette pulled a strand of threaded pearls through her pinned back curls once she finished laying her gown out. She worked herself into the bodice of the dress while Annette secured her hoop skirt in place. She hated the bothersome thing, how it always got in the way! On top of the hoop skirt came layer after layer of lacey ruffled petticoat before they finally slipped the large skirt over it. Annette handed her daggers to her mistress who deftly slipped them into place in the corners of her sleeves.

"Wish me luck Annette, if my endeavors prove fruitful then I may finally have a place amongst men as an equal. Perhaps even have a career with them, one that I could be proud of..." Annette bowed her head in acknowledgement, her eyes slightly saddened by her lady's dampened tone. Adeline smoothed her enormous skirt before exiting the room, meeting the men in her company with a curtsy as they stood for her. In the two hours that she had taken to get ready Master Haytham had emerged once more.

"Master Haytham, you shall catch your death if you don't get some sleep. Why are you up again?" Haytham felt his mouth pop open a bit at the sight if her bare shoulders framed by lace and silk. He bowed as he would in the presence of a lady as she approached.

"I could not sleep, I suspect it will remain so until you have returned safely." She smiled as he kissed her hand, "Your carriage is here, so you had best be on your way. Do not be shy little one, this is an opportunity to gain powerful allies. Do not waste it." She scowled lightly in a playful manner.

"John?" She inquired over the raucous of the crowd,

"Yes my Lady?" She smoothed out the folds of her skirt before continuing,

"You are free to seek a dance partner and have a drink if you like, I require a bit of privacy if I am to be successful this evening." She winked quickly.

"Master Kenway have you ever known me to be shy in the company of men?" He smirked, releasing her hand to Pitcairn and they descended the stairs wit a bit of difficulty from her skirt. The carriage took them into the Frontier, to the farmlands of America where large plantations and vegetable fields grew as far as the eye could see. The evening was fast approaching and Adeline feared they would miss the feast if they did not soon arrive. Pitcairn sensed her anxiety and offered her a small smile,

"Fret not my lady, I shan't leave your side if you so wish it." She chuckled,

"How kind you are general, but be assured that I have accompanied many of these sort of parties. More than I care to remember in fact. But knowing you will be there brings me great comfort." He smiled warmly with those always questioning eyes.

"My lady, if I may?" She nodded for him to continue. "How are you so accomplished? In the method of movement and fighting, I have seen nothing like it in all of my years on the field." A sigh escaped her, this again?

"I was taught at a young age how to move and to fight John. My father tutored me on many things related as well. Before I became a templar, I was a spy of sorts. A bad apple if you will. And a most accomplished one at that..." She trailed off sadly, missing the thought of her manor nestled comfortably in the hillside. The roses would be in full bloom by now, the estate always smelled so richly of them in the heat of summer.

"And how did you become a Templar?" He asked hesitantly. She looked up at him with a cloudy sort of darkness in her eyes. The last thing she ever wanted to do was paint the wrong picture of her master, so she simply shook her head and gazed out of the window of the carriage. John folded his hands tightly in his lap, had he offended his lady? Was her past something she was offended by? Could he have soured her for good this evening? She saw this and his troubled gaze and reached over to touch his tightly wound hands, hands that were rough and calloused from wielding a blade.

"You are a good man John, I could tell the moment I saw you. I would not have taken your bullet if these things were not true. You must not ask so much of me, for I fear the more I told you, the more you would grow bitter and unforgiving..." His hands loosened graciously beneath her touch and the smile found its way back to his features, one that she returned radiantly.

"Impossible my lady..." He assured. The rest of the carriage ride was spent in comfortable silence. They reached the manor at dusk, just as the sun had set. It was a tall building with grand marble pillars and driveway lined with tall, trimmed trees. She was helped out of the carriage by John and handed her invitation as they ascended the stairs into the manor. Adeline was quite taken with the high vaulted and painted ceilings, along with the marble floors that stretched out before her. The manor was quite full of all types of wealthy families, most of which had already begun drinking.

"Go and enjoy the evening as you see fit John, I'm afraid I must continue on alone from here."

"Of course my Lady, I shan't be far. Call on me if you should need me." He bowed deeply before departing, earning the curious stares of a few couples standing near. They no doubt wondered who she was, if she was of noble birth and wealthy like they. High society had the tendency to be pretentious in these manners. She curtsied quickly to them before setting off to find the guest of took no time at all really seeing as he was in the center of the room surrounded by men and women all in a humorous uproar over his regailing of a tale, one that Adeline did not care to listen to.  
She hovered on the edge of the crowd, taking a small sip of wine or flagging down a server for a bite of orderve. John had kept his word and was on the opposite side of the room, enjoying a conversation with a gentleman, his wife and daughter. She continued to slowly circle the edge of the crowd as a wolf might its prey, waiting for the moment she would catch his eye. And she could pinpoint the exact moment he did so, for his mouth stopped moving and all eyes turned towards her as his did. Their eyes met, both an eccentric shade of blue, and she curtsied as he bowed lightly. His mouth stayed slightly agape as they stood staring for a moment, she turned her back suddenly as if she had just remembered some previous engagement and hoped he would give chase.

George watched her with slight infatuation as she gazed impishly out of the corner of her eye and turned her back to him. Music began playing then, lively violins humming through the air as the people lined up to dance. George shook his head clear of scrambled and tangled up thoughts, lightly pushing his way through the crowd until he caught a glimpse of her back. The elegant slopes of her bare shoulders, black hair threaded in pearls...

"Pardon me my lady?" She smiled secretly to herself and turned to face none other than Lieutenant Colonel Washington. He donned a handsome blue coat with golden tassels on the shoulders and a beautiful look of intrigue in his wildly blue eyes. Adeline could tell the moment he approached her that she was quickly becoming the most disliked person in the room. Men and women alike looked irritated at the fact that she had caught his attention away from them. She curtsied politely to the guest of honor,

"Colonel Washington, I've captured you at last." He chuckled, she had no idea though just how thoroughly captured he was. A moment of awkward silence passed between the two as George stared nervously, "This is a lovely manor..." Adeline offered politely.

"Indeed! It belongs to my good friends, Mister Fairfax. He is the one who insisted on the celebration." She nodded, setting her glass down on the table and pulling her fan out of her belt. George cleared his throat, "Would you care to dance with me Miss Adeline...?" He offered without much else to say. She speculated silently while gazing up at the tall and handsome lieutenant before deciding, finally, to oblige him.

"I am honored sir..." She daintily took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the grand hall where the band played merrily. They stood across from each other in a long line of ladies and men, stepping in rhythm with the violins. They joined hands in the center of the line, spinning quickly and elegantly like the notes in the song.

"What is this?" George gave an impish grin as his eyes caught a glint of light from her sleeve. He pulled one of her daggers clean out of her sleeve just as his back turned to her in dance. She scowled and skipped around the lady to her left to join him once more in the middle of the line where she snatched it away from him quickly.

"One can never be to prepared Lieutenant..." She spoke quietly, tucking the dagger into place quickly before taking his hand once more.

"Indeed. Will I ever know your secrets Miss Adeline?" He chuckled as they danced away from eachother, spun, and met again.

"Secrets are meant to be kept secret sir, or have you been missing this point all along?" He gave a hearty laugh as the dance continued,

"No ma'am, I know well the meaning of secrets. You are not the only the one who carries them." He brought his face close to hers as they joined hands and turned a full circle, slowly and deliberately, as the violins began to fade into the next song. He bowed politely as she curtsied, and then backed into the crowd with a devious and dark smile on his fully formed lips. She gazed suspiciously after him even after he disappeared... What a strange man...


	18. A Heart for None

**Well readers. It has been a LONG time, and I can't apologize enough. SO MUCH HAS CHANGED! My head is spinning from it all, but it was so nice to sit down and relax and delve back into this story :) I've missed you all, I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

Adeline caught glimpses of the dashing Lieutenant throughout the evening, chatting with the other pretty women and dancing from time to

time. Each time they made eye contact he would smile deviously at her and she would return it with one of her sultry stares or a seductive

smile of her own. The evening was loud and cheery, Adeline found herself dancing with quite a number of polite young officers. Pitcairn had

even danced with her a couple of times looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Adeline had observed a few young women

admiring him from afar and it seemed he was never without a partner for long.

Washington looked on in secret from behind the line of dancers as Adeline twirled gracefully around an admiring officer. He waited for the right

moment, stepping in to take the officer's place just as Adeline turned to face him. She gave a light gasp and then chuckled, staring with starry

eyes as the colonel spun her around and around until they were no longer in line dancing. They were in fact making their way into a secluded

area of the dining hall where the air was lighter and the noise dampened. She saw from the corner of her eye Pitcairn leaning against the

opposite side of a doorway not far from where they stood.

"My lady this is where we part, I leave early in the morning to the north..." Adeline stood before him with a look of light acknowledgement as

he continued. "But I am eager to learn more of your talents.." He trailed off as his hands traced the handles of her daggers down to her naked

wrists. She warily withdrew her them from his gently prodding fingers and gazed up at him lightly through her eyelashes.

"If you ever have need of my services Lieutenant, my blades are at your command... You only need call for me." Her heart fluttered lightly

before sinking, she should not have said this. She should have turned away from him and bid him good evening and best of luck... Knowing

this she straightened up and hardened her features into a more professional mold.

"Good evening Lieutenant Washington, I wish the best of luck on your endeavors." George smiled lightly knowing exactly the game she

played, he had her... She curtsied lightly in farewell, one which he returned with a bow and a gentle kiss to her hand. A small gesture of favor,

yet it sent her heart back into that fluttering frenzy. She huffed as he smirked and turned to take his leave, walking with that damnable air of

over confidence. Pitcairn appeared by her side then, his features full of an uncomfortable sort of uncertainty as he stared at his lady. She did

not speak to ease him either, only nodded off in the direction she wished to go, which was back out to the carriage. The comfortable silence

they shared on the way to the manor was lost now and replaced with an awkward and silent questioning. She gave a heavy sigh just as they

entered into town,

"John, sometimes you do what you must to worm your way into the circle. I sense your suspicion of my behavior towards Washington. It is a

method of my training more than an inclination of feelings... My loyalties remain, as they always have, to our commander." John nodded,

releasing a small huff.

"Indeed my lady, I only fear for you as always. Washington is well on his way to power, many have seen it... He will soon be a dangerous

man, I can feel it." For the second time this evening she reached over to John and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Never fear for me John, I am as quick and cunning as a fox." She gave him a wink, "You can trust that I am more than able to slip my way out

of any trap. I am woman, which means I am two steps ahead of a man." They chuckled and bantered lightly for the remainder of the carraige

ride, grateful for the release of tension.

The inn was quiet by the time they arrived, the fire dimming out and the drunkards stumbling their way back home. Haytham awaited them

upstairs, his tired eyes lighting up as he caught sight of Adeline laced in silk and pearls. Echoes of her movement danced along the backs of his

aching eyes as she moved closer.

"Master Kenway?" She placed her hand gingerly against his shoulder. He muttered something incoherent in response, slumping down in his

chair. She chuckled, giving John an exasperated look. Together they helped their exhausted commander into bed and before she could turn to

leave his hand held fast to hers, halting her.

"Will you stay?" His gravelly voice whispered. She panicked, turning to gauge her colleague's reaction to his request. He simply bowed and

offered her his services should she need them before closing the doors quickly and quietly behind him. A furious blush erupted across her

features at her foolish commander's lapse of judgement.

"Foolish man, do you wish the entire company to think of me as the Captain's harlot?" She scolded him lightly. He rolled over onto his side to

face her,

"I would kill them, one by one if they said anything of the sort..." She sighed, letting him plant a sleepy kiss to her palm before rising from her

seat on his bedside.

"You know I can not stay here tonight. I need out of this corset, and you need your sleep. We have a big day tomorrow..." His brows knit

together and he dropped her hand.

"Sweet dreams Master Kenway..." She whispered softly after stoking his fire back into warmth and quietly took her leave.

The morning came with a raucous, Annette rustled her awake in a flustered hurry.

"Awake my lady, the men are prepared to leave!" She gasped and jumped out of bed, stumbling lightly over her discarded bundle of skirts.

"Christ! Get me into this corset!" She huffed, slipping into her trousers clumsily while Annette tried her hardest to tie her lady's corset while

she scurried about. She hastily strapped her belt and holster to her hip before yanking an undershirt on. Annette threw her waistcoat to her

and quickly rummaged for her coat.

"No time for that!" Adeline grumbled, shoving her swords into their place before stumbling in haste out of her door. The men were standing

with expressions of humor and light agitation at the flustered and messy looking woman who stumbled before them.

"Good of you to join us, let's away..." Master Kenway, despite his obvious exhaustion, was completely put together and collected. She

grumbled at his tone and fell into line at his side as they left the inn.

The sun was barely over the horizon as they made their way through the quiet streets of Boston. Clouds hung heavily over them, it was going

to rain today... Lovely... Her commander stopped the troupe a block from the exit to the southern fort they were to infilitrate. He ordered

Thomas, Benjamin and William to tip a cart over the city's south exiting road and stand guard over it while Pitcairn and herself were to lie in

wait. Haytham and Charles in the mean time took to the roof tops. It was a waiting game then as the streets began to fill with people.

Haytham looked on in agitation from the roof tops as Adeline and John talked and smiled to pass the time, joking and pushing like young

bloods in love. She had dismissed him earlier that evening as well. It agitated him, her rejection... Were they developing feelings for

each other? The very thought sent his heart into a fiery anger, his gut clenched up at the idea...

Adeline stopped her chuckling as soon as the rain came down, not a light drizzle either... It was a downpour that had her soaked completely

through in under a minute. She dreaded the fact now that she left her coat and hat at the inn. John kindly offered his as she started shivering,

a polite gesture that she refused over and over again until the caravan they were looking for rounded the corner. They all stiffened up, turning

weary eyes up to their commander. Haytham signaled them to wait, so they did on the nearly empty streets of Boston. An eerie silence

descended on the small group of warriors just before the caravan approached, the soldier in front heckling poor Thomas to remove the

blockage. Adeline slipped her fingers into her swords, her blood boiling in anticipation as the officer became more aggressive.

Finally! A gunshot fired from the rooftops signaled the attack. Her and John sprang from around the corner, John being the first to strike while

Adeline made her way around to the back of the caravan. She began swinging her blades, cleaving the two soldiers around her to pieces. Her

commander and Lee joined and together they had the entire troupe slain in under a minute. They rid the streets of the bodies and the bodies

of their uniforms, the ones that weren't completely destroyed by Adeline that is. Once suited up her commander gave positions to the men,

ordering Adeline to remain on the right side of the caravan with her hat pulled low. She obeyed, finally catching a glimpse of the native woman

who sat curiously bound in the front. She pitied her, how humiliating her journey must have been...

They began their march slowly, her commander speaking quietly to the irate native beside him. It was odd, she had thought her commander

was in a sour mood. Yet she was noticing he was only sour when speaking her... Had she done something to upset her commander heaven

forbid? Did John speak of his fears to him regarding Washington? She gasped quietly to herself... John wouldn't do that to her, would he? Her

fears were put on hold though as a guard approached demanding answers of them. Adeline tensed for battle, lifting her bayonet to strike

when they suddenly dropped dead before her. Thomas and Charles had cut them down in seconds before running ahead to cover once more.

The caravan made it into the gate of the fort with no problems at all, not one soldier had given Adeline a second glance much to her relief.

Once inside and away from the gate her men freed the natives. Haytham was attempting to assure the bound woman once more that they

were allies as he cut her loose. It seemed she had no time to listen to him though as she bolted away from the group quicker than a flash of

lightning. Adeline smirked, cocking her bayonet against her shoulder and resting her other hand on her hip. Haytham let her go, sure that she

would be no trouble. Adeline on the other hand got a small glare as punishment for her smug state. Today was going to be a long day...


End file.
